


What is lost

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bondage, Bukkake, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Humiliation, Incest, Incest Play, Knotting, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Object Insertion, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Puppy Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Slavery, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Wax, Werewolf Bestiality, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captured by the Lestrange brothers, Ron was certain he would die, but they had other plans for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luciusmistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciusmistress/gifts).



> I had a lot of fun writing this.
> 
> Lots of thanks to the mods at hp-prisonerfest for all the extensions <3 This story turned way longer than I expected, like 20k at least over my planned word count, but I wasn't able to end it before.
> 
> And a lot of love to my beta who doesn't like long stories, but was willing to help me.
> 
> \--If I've forgotten any tags/warnings, let me know.--

Ron should never have left his friends. He should have believed them when they said he was mistaken; he should have realised just how manipulative the necklace was. No matter how hard he wished, there was no way of turning back time to that dreadful day, when he walked out on his friends, and into the open arms of the Lestrange brothers.

When he was younger, Fred and George often told him horror stories about the Lestrange brothers and their cruelty, which ended up with Ron crying and their mother scolding the twins. All grown up, and their captive, Ron realised the horror was real.

Luckily for Ron, things never became as gory as in the tales, because then he’d be dead within a week. Of course, it didn’t mean things were easy for him, not with their twisted ideas of fun.

The first weeks were a nightmare; Ron honestly thought he’d die several times before he passed out. Each morning, as the sun shined through the small window, he’d wake, his body aching more than the day before. Every time he heard a door open in the distance he feared they’d return, but they never came during the day.

Ron never told them everything, no matter how much they tortured and humiliated him, and it wasn’t only because they never really had any plans besides destroying the horcruxes. They successfully broke him, making him confess the few things he knew, which he hoped wasn’t helpful at all. He thought that once he’d confess they would either set him free, take his life or let him be; he soon discovered that their plans for him had only started.

Three days after he confessed, they returned, grinning widely as they stared at Ron’s chained up body.

“Come here,” Rodolphus ordered, dropping a large sack next to himself. Ron stared at the bag, knowing that whatever it contained it was not good. “Now!” Rodolphus yelled. Ron didn’t want to obey, but he feared what they would do to him if he didn’t.

Slowly, he stood and walked over to the brothers. Every part of his body ached from the torture they had inflicted upon him as well as sleeping on the cold floor. When Rabastan pulled out his wand, Ron wanted to run, but one look at the men and he was frozen in fear.

Rodolphus did not torture him with magic, instead he undid the chain around Ron’s leg and held it between his hands. “Lift your hands,” he said. Still afraid, Ron did as ordered, only to have the cold and heavy chains wrapped around his wrists. Another flick with his wand, and the chains tightened before brutally pulling Ron’s arms up in the air. Ron stared at the chains as they attached themselves to the ceiling, regretting obeying.

Scared, he looked at the brothers, trying to pull away when he saw the darkness in their eyes, darkness and desire.

Instinctively he tried to pull away when Rabastan reached for the bag and pulled out a wooden paddle. He didn’t need to be as intelligent as Hermione to know the use of such an object.

“There there, I promise this won’t hurt as much as the torture.” Grabbing Ron’s trousers, Rabastan pulled them down, exposing Ron’s arse. Ron tried his hardest to turn around, only to moan when the chains brutally cut into his wrists. “Be a good boy and stand still; we wouldn’t want to accidentally hit your balls, would we now?” It was a warning, Ron knew that, and he also knew that he should obey.

Not wanting to know when the first strike would be, Ron closed his eyes and tried to think about Harry and Hermione, one of the few memories he still had.

When the paddle first hit his naked arse, his whole body arched, his cock, which he’d almost forgotten about, bounced between his legs, his face scrunched together as the pain rushed through Ron’s body. For a second he struggled to breathe, before the pain released him and his muscles relaxed again.

“What do you say, Rod, twenty?” Ron barely heard Rabastan as he was occupied getting over the shock of the first blow.

“Sounds good, since it’s his first time.” The paddle hit his arse again, before Rodolphus was done talking. Ron’s body arched, and this time he tried to move further away from Rabastan, only to gasp when the chains hurt him again.

“Two,” Rabastan growled into Ron’s ear. “Count, slave, or I’ll use my wand and torture you like before.”

As bad as the spanking was, Ron didn’t want to experience the torture again. “Two,” he whispered, his eyes stinging as the familiar tears threatened to expose themselves. No matter how hard he tried, he knew they would eventually come, especially when the Lestrange’s were with him.

A third hit crossed his arse, this time stinging more than before, sending a sickening feeling through his lower body. “Three,” he gasped, knowing the best thing to do in his situation was to do as they ordered, even if it meant humiliating himself.

The four hit stung so hard he wasn’t able to hold back his tears, or a shriek. “Four.”

“Such an obedient boy, don’t you think?” Rabastan asked his brother, who hummed a reply. “I wonder, do you think it’s a good plan to take him out on a trip?” Ron turned his head, wondering what he meant by that. Of course, anything that would get him out of his cell sounded good.

“If he obeys I don’t see why we couldn’t. Will you behave?” Rodolphus asked Ron, looking down Ron’s body. Remembering his cock was exposed, Ron looked away, not wanting to let Rodolphus know just how embarrassed he was. “Won’t you?” Rodolphus asked again, hitting Ron’s arse a fifth time with the paddle. Ron screamed, his arse burning more than before. “Answer me,” Rodolphus demanded with a dark look in his eyes. “And you better keep counting.”

Swallowing, Ron tried to remember how many times Rabastan had hit him. “Yes, and five.”

“Good boy.” Rodolphus clapped Ron’s cheek, making Ron pull away from the touch.

Rabastan took that as a sign and continued the spanking, waiting long enough for Ron to catch his breath and count. There were no real breaks after that, as soon as Ron counted the next paddle hit his arse. He realised that if he waited a little he had a chance to catch his breath. It worked for a while, until the brothers realised what he did and punished him by spanking him the last six hits really fast, not caring if Ron counted or not. His body arched and he tried to pull away from the paddle that felt like fire each time it crossed his arse.

“Next time we won’t be this kind,” Rodolphus said when they were done, squeezing Ron’s wet cheeks between his fingers, forcing Ron to look at him. The pain was almost as bad as one of their spells, and while he knew it wasn’t possible with the paddle, he feared his skin was flogged off his arse. “If you think you can fool us, then go ahead, I don’t mind seeing as it gives me a perfect reason to punish you for misbehaving.”

Right as Rodolphus finished his threat, Rabastan decided to grab Ron’s arse cheeks, making him flinch from the burning pain from the paddle. “Such a fuckable hole.” Ron tried to move his arse away from Rabastan, but being in the middle of the brothers made moving a difficult task.

When Ron felt a finger slowly run across his arse hole, his whole body froze. “Unless you want it to hurt, you better relax.” Rodolphus said, releasing Ron’s face.

Rabastan released his arse cheeks and moved around Ron’s body. “Lick my finger,” he ordered. Ron stared at the finger, not sure why. “If you don’t, it will hurt far more.” He knew that Rabastan was right, he might be twisted, but until then he’d never lied about what would happen. Opening his mouth, Ron felt the finger enter, deeper than he first imagined it would. Wanting to be in as little pain as possible, Ron ran his tongue across the finger, trying not to cringe by the taste. It didn’t taste awful, but strange; after all, Ron wasn’t used to another person’s finger in his mouth.

“Good boy,” he said, pulling out his finger and moved behind Ron. He spread Ron’s arse cheeks like before, and something hard rested against his entrance. It took Ron less than a second to realise it was Rabastan’s wand, sending a cold feeling up his arse. As soon as the magic ended, the wand was traded with the slick finger, slowly pushing against his entrance. Ron’s body tensed, which made the single finger painful. “Relax,” Rabastan whispered, continuing to push the finger into Ron.

It was extremely difficult to obey, he’d never had anything inside his arse before and had no idea what would happen next. It was only a finger, not that thick, or long, but it was both painful and humiliating. He closed his eyes and tried to think about something else, his home, where breakfast was always a feast. None of his tries paid off as he was pulled back to reality whenever the finger wiggled inside him, which happened more often after a while.

Without a warning, a wave of pleasure passed through his body. It was a small wave, and quickly drowned in the discomfort, but it was there, and it shocked Ron. Luckily for him the Lestrange’s had not noticed the small change right then; he couldn’t imagine how he’d feel with them knowing there was a second where he felt pleasure.

It never happened a second time, which was good because Ron didn’t want them to know about it.

“I want to fuck his tight virgin hole right now,” Rabastan said, twirling his finger around, luckily never against that spot that almost made Ron moan in pleasure.

“You could have if you hadn’t decided to spank him first.” Ron shuddered by the thought of the meeting ending differently, but knowing that they would return later wasn’t comforting.

The finger slowly withdrew, giving Ron hope that they’d leave without causing him more pain. His wish was almost granted, except for Rabastan spanking Ron’s arse with his palm. Ron screamed in shock, and in pain, tears pouring out of his eyes like he was a small child.

“We’ve got to go,” Rabastan said, picking up the bag and throwing it in the corner furthest away from Ron.

Without a warning, one of the men released the chains from the ceiling. That caused a chain reaction which caused Ron even more pain. His legs were weak and unable to support Ron’s weight, making him fall down, his knees crashing against the stone floor. The chains also caused some damage, crashing hard against his shoulder. The pain in his knees, shoulder and arse was more than Ron could take and he screamed before falling down on his side.

While in the painful state, one of the men released the chains from his wrists and returned it to his ankle, probably fastening it to the wall again.

Mentioning how pathetic he was, they laughingly left the room, closing the heavy door behind them. Ron was crying, but once he was completely alone he couldn’t help sobbing. Pulling his knees up against his chest, his naked and sore arse still exposed, he tried to leave to his happy place where there were no Voldemort.

Exhausted, humiliated and simply not caring about anything, he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometime in the middle of the night Ron woke up from his sleep; he was cold. Half in his sleep, he pulled his trousers up his bruised legs, cringing when the fabric brushed against his sore skin. Softly he placed his palm against his arse cheek, confused when he felt just how warm his arse was; at least it didn’t feel like he was bleeding. Exhausted, he pulled his legs up against his chest, trying to return to his peaceful dream.

The next morning he was brutally woken with a kick. Screaming, he grabbed his leg, trying to stop the pain.

“Wake up, sleeping beauty,” a familiar voice cooed. Ron feared what was to come, Rabasan waking him was never a good sign.

Not wanting to angering him more than needed, Ron tried to sit up, only to hiss when he accidentally sat on his sore arse.

"What's the matter? Does it still sting?" Ron didn't reply, he knew better than that. "Don't worry, I've got a salve here that will heal your arse." Ron looked up, not sure what he was planning.

Rabastan looked rather pleased with himself as he showed Ron the jar, teasing Ron by waving it in front of him. "Do you want it?" he asked.

Ron looked down at the floor again, afraid that it was a trap.

"I promise you I won't spank you; it will be a while before I'll do that again." The tone he used sent a shiver through Ron. "So, do you want it?"

Knowing there was no way he could sit without being reminded about the previous night, Ron decided to accept the offer. Closing his eyes, he nodded.

"Great. Stand." There was no way around it, Ron had to do as he was ordered if he wanted the pain to go away. Slowly he rose, still avoiding Rabastan.

He might not look directly at the Death Eater, but he could still see what he was doing, and as soon as Ron stood up, Rabastan pulled out his wand. Ron's first instinct, besides wanting to reach for his own nonexistent wand, was to back away.

He managed to control himself, but he still flinched when a magic spell was cast against him. It was a simple release spell that was sent towards the chains around his ankle.

Grabbing the chains, Rabastan stared at Ron with the familiar Lestrange smirk. "Give me your hands," he said.  
Ron wasn't able to stop himself from looking up in shock. "But you-" he started, only to be interupted by Rebastan.  
"And I won't spank you, but that doesn't mean I can't have _fun_ in any different way." Ron didn't like the way he said fun, but a burning feeling reminded him that he needed the salve.

Obediently, he lifted his hands and offered them to Rabastan. He wrapped the chains around Ron's wrists and used his wand to tighten them, before he made the chains once again attach to the same spot as the previous night. Ron wasn't able to control himself when he found himself in the same position as before. His heart beat harder and faster, and he struggled to stand as he moved around, trying to pull his hands from the chains.

When Rabastan grabbed his trousers and pushed them down Ron's legs things got even worse, until Ron tried to move away from the man.

"If you don't relax at once I'll take back my promise." Not wanting to feel the paddle on his arse again, Ron tried to relax.

It took more than a few seconds, but eventually he was calm again, only to scream when he felt a warm hand against his sore arse. "Such a pretty colour, still as red as yesterday. I love magical paddles, they don't fade as fast as normal ones do."

Ron never imagined it could be magical, mostly because he'd never felt a paddle against his arse before, but also because he never thought about it.

The hand removed itself from his arse, the cold air of the room barely cooling his burning skin. When the hand returned it was no longer warm. Ron found himself relax as the salve was slowly rubbed against his cheeks.

It was comforting, and slowly Ron's mind drifted off to a place where the pain no longer existed. At first he barely realised the changes; it wasn't until the third time Rabastan ran his fingers between Ron's cheeks that he realised it could not be an accident.

Weakly he tried to move away from the fingers, only to hear Rabastan whisper next to his ear to relax. He wasn't able to relax, which earned him a punishment. With his other hand, Rabastan grabbed Ron's balls, squeezing them until Ron moaned in discomfort. "Relax, or I'll give you something to complain about," he growled, the playful tone all gone from his voice.

Not wanting to hurt more than he already was, Ron closed his eyes and tried to calm down. "Good boy," Rabastan whispered, releasing Ron's balls. Ron thought he was safe again, but the fingers returned to his crack, slowly stroking their way up and down, pushing between the cheeks and rubbing Ron's hole.

He tried to stay quiet, but he instinctively tried to pull away, especially when a rush of magic passed through the lower part of his body. He didn’t understand what happened, but he felt strangely emptier. "If my fingers slip out, I'll hurt your balls, understood?" Ron nodded, even if he really wanted to shake his head and pull away.

Ron might be able to do something if Rabastan hadn't decided to kick Ron's legs open, making it easier for him to rub his finger against the hole. Ron hated being humiliated like that, and exposed, but there was nothing he could do to stop it.

His position didn't become any better when a moan escaped his throat. "Hmm, you like that?" Rabastan asked and continued to rub his finger in circles above Ron's hole, adding more salve when needed.

Determined not to let Rabastan know just how much pleasure he felt, Ron closed his eyes and tried to think about things that would reverse the pleasure that passed through him. Thinking about gross things helped, but only a few seconds. Cursing his body for betraying him, Ron released another moan.

“That’s right, lose yourself in the pleasure, it will make this so much better.”

Rabastan continued to rub Ron’s hole until he was betrayed again and moaned a third time. Almost as soon as the sound escaped his lips, he felt the finger press against his hole, and before he knew it, the tip of Rabastan’s finger had pushed through his ring of muscles.

His reaction to the sudden intrusion was to squeeze his arse, which sent an icing pain up his back. “I’m going to take your pretty virgin hole whether you want to or not. The only choice you can make right now is if you want to continue fighting me, or relax and let me give you a nice experience.”

Ron wanted to refuse and keep fighting, but he was weak, and after the weeks of torture he was only happy he hadn’t lost his mind. He wanted to fight, but he didn’t want to hurt more than needed, so he accepted Rabastan’s offer.

“Good. Now, relax, concentrate on the pleasure.” The pain was still there, making Ron think he’d never be able to feel pleasure. All of the sudden a wave of pleasure hit him, drowning the pain and sending a rush of blood to his cock. His body temperature increased as Rabastan continued to fuck his hole with his finger, slowly pulling to the sides. Only when Ron felt a second finger press against his hole did he realise what Rabastan had been doing, stretching him.

Ron didn’t know much about anal sex, he barely knew about ordinary sex, but he wasn’t stupid. As much as he hated Rabastan, he was glad that he didn’t take him without preparations. And to be honest, he did find some pleasure in his position.

A second finger inside his arse hurt more than he anticipated, but it still hurt less than torture, and it did bring him pleasure. Rabastan continued to fuck Ron with his fingers, slow at first before he increased the speed, fucking Ron so fast that Ron barely had time to gasp for air between his moans. It was definitely something he enjoyed, and while he doubted he was gay, he couldn’t help thinking that he wanted Rabastan to continue.

“I think you’re ready,” Rabastan eventually said, pulling his fingers out of Ron. Ron wasn’t sure what to expect, but for some reason he doubted Rabastan was done.

He was right. Barely a second later he heard movement of clothes behind him, which he guessed was Rabastan undressing. His breath increased when he thought about what would happen, and he couldn’t help instinctively moving away from Rabastan.

“Relax, I’ll make this pleasurable for you as well.” The chains stopped moving when Ron realised there was no way out.

Something warm and soft positioned itself between his arse cheeks, slowly pushing against Ron’s hole. He knew he should relax, and he did try, but the cock was thicker than the fingers, and the thought of him losing his virginity like that scared him.

Rabastan didn’t bother about calming Ron before he pressed his cock into him. Ron squeezed his eyes together, trying to ignore the pain that increased every time Rabastan pushed deeper inside him.

“It hurts,” Ron said, hoping Rabastan wouldn’t punish him for talking.

He never received any reply; instead Rabastan moved one of his hands around Ron’s waist and grabbed his limp cock, slowly rubbing it between his fingers. “Concentrate on your cock.” Ron obeyed since he didn’t want it to hurt.

Slowly his body relaxed again and most of the pain vanished, but the pleasure from before didn't return, which saddened Ron, just a bit.

Rabastan continued to play with Ron, his cock slowly hardening until Ron imagined there was a small chance he could come.

Moans filled the room as Rabastan continued to fuck Ron's virgin hole, faster and faster until Ron had difficulties standing. Releasing Ron's cock, Rabastan grabbed a hold of his hips, holding Ron as he fucked him faster and rougher.

Unable to use his legs to hold his weight up, Ron moaned in pain as his weight was moved over to his arms, and the chains cut into his wrists.

Rabastan didn't seem to care about Ron's needs any longer as he fucked him rougher. Ron tried to move his wrists so it would be less painful, but Rabastan never gave him a chance to do anything as he continued to ram Ron’s arse.

"Oh yes, such a tight hole," Rabastan groaned as he continued. Pulling Ron's hips towards him, making Ron squirm as the chains dug deeper into his wrists.

Like an animal, Rabastan continued to fuck Ron, barely holding onto his hips as he continued to rape Ron's arse. Every sound that escaped Ron's mouth was because of the brutality of Rabastan, and because of the chains.

Whimpering in pain, Ron tried his best to relax, knowing that whenever he squeezed his arse together it hurt even more. He knew that it wouldn't be that long ‘til Rabastan was done, he might not know much about sex, but he knew about male orgasms. Biting his lower lip, Ron tried to take deep breaths until Rabastan reached his orgasm, which took less than a minute.

Ron had never seen another man orgasm, least of all felt it, so he was pretty shocked when Rabastan held Ron and his cock pulsed as it released Rabastan's seed deep inside him.

When he was done, Rabastan pulled out and released Ron. Finally able to stand again, Ron realised just how bruised his wrists were. He didn't have a chance to worry about his hands for long before Rabastan smacked Ron's arse, surprising Ron.

"I quite enjoyed that," Rabastan said. "And I wish I could stay longer, but I have a meeting to attend to." From the corner of his eyes, Ron saw Rabastan lift his wand and cast a spell towards the sack the Lestranges brought in the day before. Something long and dark flew out of the bag and towards them, making Ron flinch for a second when he believed it would hit him. Rabastan grabbed the thing with one hand before he moved behind Ron.

Exhausted, Ron wasn't able to turn to see what Rabastan was doing, and simply hoped it wasn't something that hurt much.

Rabastan spread more cold salve around Ron's used hole, occasionally dipping a finger into him. Every nerve in Ron's body reacted to the touch since he was still sore after Rabastan raped him.

"This will heal you, but just enough for you to feel pleasure." Ron wanted to say that he was sure he'd never feel pleasure again, but he was too tired to make a single word.

He did feel less sore after the salve was rubbed inside him, and surprisingly enough, Rabastan still managed to touch those few places that sent small pulses of pleasure through his body. Without a warning, Rabastan's fingers pulled out, and something cold, long and big was pushed into him. Ron tried to pull away, but Rabastan held him in place with one hand while he continued to push the object, which Ron was certain was some kind of sex toy, into his already fucked hole.

Eventually the object stopped moving, which Ron guessed was because it was fully inside him.

"What's that?" Ron asked when Rabastan moved away.

"A rather fun toy that has one single goal, to give you pleasure." Ron thought about telling Rabastan that the toy only brought him discomfort when Rabastan must have turned the toy on because it sent vibrating pulses through his body, as well as slowly rolling around like it was trying to dig deeper. Ron moaned, and rolled his hips, trying to move his hips away from the strange toy.

Suddenly it stopped, and Ron could once again breathe without it breaking every time a new wave of pleasure passed through him. "Do you like that?" Rabastan asked, slowly caressing Ron's arse cheeks. Using his wand again, another item flew out of the bag, this time small and silver. Ron didn't have a chance to look at Rabastan before the object vibrated again. However, he did feel Rabastan slip the object over his limp cock before tapping it with his wand. The ring tightened slightly, but not enough to hurt Ron.

"There, now I know you won't come before I return."

Ron opened his eyes and stared at Rabastan as he walked towards the door, the vibrating toy sending pleasurable pulses through his body. His cock was still limp, but he felt the familiar tingle that told him it wouldn't be long ‘til he'd come. The last thing he saw was Rabastan's smirking face before the door closed behind him, and Ron was alone again.


	3. Chapter 3

Every nerve in his body replied to the vibrating in his arse. In the beginning it was more painful than pleasing, but as the magic of the salve worked its magic and healed him, Ron struggled more and more not to react to the vibrations.

His cock hardened until he was as hard as a rock and wanted to come. It didn't take long before he realised what the ring was for. He wasn't able to hold back moans as precome leaked from his cock onto the floor. His arms were still attached to the chain above his head, but the pain was covered by the sexual pleasure.

Ron's feet lost their strength the longer the torture continued. He admitted that sexual torture was better than ordinary torture, but there existed a limit before pleasure turned into torture, and he'd crossed that limit a while back. Ron used the few seconds where the vibrations stopped to think about disgusting things, hoping it would reverse the reaction.

He continued like that for a long time with no success. His prick was still as hard as before, leaking, and his arse sore and sensitive. A part of him wondered if it was possible to die from an erection, while another part feared what would happen when Rabastan returned.

Ron struggled to pay attention to time as he hung there, moaning every time the vibrations started, trying not to move too much in case it would caress the spot that made him scream in agony seeing as he'd gotten too much pleasure. Even if he wasn't attentive, he did notice that the sun was almost gone.

He'd almost given up that the toy would ever be removed that night when he heard faint steps walking towards his cell. The door opened, and Rabastan entered the room, but not alone. His older brother, who didn't look half as excited as Rabastan, slowly closed the door and walked over to the other side of the room.

Ron looked at Rodolphus a few seconds before he had to turn away, simply knowing the Lestranges looked at him, a large toy shoved up his arse and his cock leaking.

“Such a pretty sight,” Rabastan said, caressing the tip of Ron’s cock. His whole body trembled from the single touch, and a deep groan escaped his throat. “Doesn’t he look fuckable?”

Rodolphus groaned in response. The deep sound sent a shiver down Ron’s spine, reminding him just how dark he was compared to his brother, who liked to play and joke far more.

“Hear that? He likes you, and as soon as I’m done with you, you’ll be enjoying his prick.” Ron glanced up on Rodolphus, who sat down on a sofa he’d transfigured. His eyes were dark and dangerous, and his smirk was enough to send another cold shiver down his spine.

Rabastan was the one he should fear because of all his twisted games, Ron knew that, but Rodolphus’ personality was scarier than Rabastan’s.

Ron’s thoughts were pulled back when he felt two fingers spreading his arse cheeks. If it wasn’t because the vibrator started again Ron wouldn’t have reacted much, but it did, touching the sensitive spot which was sore after stimulating it the whole day.

“Did you like that? Whore?” Ron closed his eyes, praying that his body wouldn’t react like that again. Rabastan wasn’t interested in his silence and pressed against the vibrator, pushing it further inside Ron until he couldn’t stop the moan that escaped his throat.

“I asked you a question, and unless you don’t like to heal after each session, you better reply.” Rabastan must have grabbed the vibrator because it started to fuck Ron’s arse, pulling out before pushing almost just as brutally back in.

Ron struggled to speak, especially while he was being fucked by a vibrating toy, but somehow he managed to reply. “Yes,” he said, trying to swallow between each thrust.

“Yes what?”

He didn’t know what Rabastan wanted to hear, but because there was no way out of it, unless he did want to be in pain, he decided to say something. “I like it,” he lied.

“Really?” Rabastan said, continuing to fuck Ron with the vibrator. Ron wasn’t able to hold back moans, or stop his body from trembling from the agonizing discomfort, but also occasional pleasure.

“It hurts,” Ron said, hoping the truth wouldn’t get him in trouble. To his surprise, Rabastan pulled the toy out of him. Ron barely had a chance to breathe before something sharp was dragged across his arse cheeks, slowly moving to his front, to his cock. Ron realised it was Rabastan’s nails and tried to pull away, especially when he realised the nails were heading for his cock.

A slap on his arse was all it took for Ron to stop struggling. The nails slowly moved down the length of Ron’s limp cock, sending a shiver through Ron’s body. It didn’t help pulling away from the nails, not only was he captured, but Rabastan was right behind him, his body pressing against Ron’s, his hard cock reminding Ron about their previous meeting.

Ron continued to take deep breaths, trying his hardest not to make too many sounds that would please the Lestrange brothers. All of the sudden after several minutes where all he felt was nails against his prick and balls, the sharpness was traded with something soft.

Confused at the sudden change, Ron looked down and saw what caused the change, a feather. “I hope you’re not ticklish,” Rabastan’s voice whispered into Ron’s ear as he continued to move the feather up and down Ron’s naked thighs. Ron was normally quite ticklish, but he was tired, so instead of laughing, he gasped the few times the feather caressed his sensitive balls, or the cock head. The pleasure wasn’t enough to harden his cock, but it did make him react.

He should have known that the pleasure wouldn’t last for long. Almost as soon as he started relaxing, a sharp pain occurred in his shoulder. He knew exactly what it was, Rabastan’s teeth.

Rabastan continued to play with the feather as he took another bite out of Ron’s shoulder, making him scream again. He continued to play like that until Rodolphus spoke. Ron wasn’t able to hear what it was because of his screams, but it was all it took for Rabastan to stop.

Rodolphus slowly rose and walked over to Ron. Standing in front of Ron, he wrapped his fingers around Ron’s wrists that were still bound to the ceiling. “Does it hurt?” he asked after Ron hissed from the pain. Not wanting to be punished for not obeying, Ron nodded. Rodolphus then did something that surprised Ron, he released the chains.

His arms hurt from the hours of being bound, and as they fell they almost pulled him down. If it wasn’t for Rodolphus quick reaction, he’d crash against the cold and hard floor. Being held in his arms was uncomfortable, but out of the two options, Rodolphus’ arms were most comfortable.

Before he even got used to the warmth of Rodolphus, Ron felt Rabastan’s fingers run along his crack, down to his still stretched hole, forcing a groan out of Ron when he entered him.

“Such lovely sounds you make,” Rabastan whispered behind him, forcefully pushing his fingers into Ron again, making him him moan again. “Wouldn’t you agree, brother, that his mouth makes some of the most delicious sounds you’ve heard?”

Ron wasn’t the only one that moaned when Rabastan forced his fingers into him again; Rodolphus released a deep sound that sent a shiver down Ron’s body, and not the good kind of shiver. He knew based on the sound, and the way Rodolphus looked at him, that he wanted to use Ron.

“Down on your knees,” Rodolphus ordered, releasing Ron. Swallowing, Ron did as told, hoping that whatever happened next wouldn’t be too horrible.

He knew, of course, what Rodolphus planned to do, especially since he was staring straight at Rodolphus crotch. Looking up, he realised Rodolphus was smiling, but not one of the kind smiles that Ron was used to; it was a twisted smile that scared Ron.

As he expected, Rodolphus opened his trousers, revealing a cock that was larger than his brother’s. Knowing the size of his prick, and where it would go, Ron felt himself back away, only to stop when his head was tugged backwards by Rabastan’s fist in his hair, pulling so hard that Ron feared he’d rip out his hair.

“If you even think of biting him, you’ll pay, understood?” Unable to nod, Ron’s only option was to make a sound he hoped would please Rabastan enough so he would release his hair.

A few seconds later he did release Ron’s hair, only for Ron to wish he hadn’t when Rodolphus moved his cock closer to Ron’s mouth.

He really wanted to protest, but what good would it do? He’d most likely end up flogged because he didn’t obey, and then they’d still fuck him again. Defeated, Ron closed his eyes and opened his mouth, hoping the taste wouldn’t make him throw up.

It wasn’t the worst thing he’d tasted, the slugs back in their second year tasted far worse, but he still wished he wasn’t on his knees in front of the man. “Use your tongue,” Rodolphus said, slowly pushing his prick deeper into Ron’s mouth until he reached the back. Ron tried to obey, lifting his tongue and running it alongside the dick, but it was difficult to do when the cock filled his whole mouth.

He must have done something right, because Rodolphus started groaning, encouraging him by telling him how good it felt, how warm his mouth was, and other things Ron was sure he’d say himself if someone was sucking his own cock. 

After a short while his jaw started to hurt, but no matter how much he wanted to pull away, he didn’t. His mind was soon pulled to another problem when Rabastan started running his fingers up and down Ron’s crack, occasionally pushing a finger inside him.

Ron almost did well, he was able to control some of his gag reflexes, as well as avoid moaning every time Rabastan entered him. His arse was less sensitive than before, but it was still uncomfortable every time something brushed against that spot that brought him a lot of pleasure in the beginning.

A feeling of being emptied passed through his lower parts, and while Rabastan didn’t speak, Ron almost knew what to expect next.

Things changed as soon as Rabastan pressed his cock against Ron’s hole, which he coated with something cold and thick- Ron guessed it was some sort of lubricant. As soon as Ron was forced down on all fours, and Rodolphus got down on his knees, Ron found it far more difficult to control his throat, especially when Rabastan forcefully slammed into him, making him swallow more of Rodolphus’ cock. He tried to relax, but the tears wouldn’t stay away as he was choking on the cock. A part of him, the twisted part that had mostly accepted his position, found the thought almost exciting.

Refusing to listen to that part, Ron tried to pull away, only for Rodolphus to grab his face and keep it in place as he pushed faster, deeper and harder into his throat. There was nothing Ron could do; he couldn’t move, he couldn’t stop the tears because he was gagging, and he almost couldn’t breathe. All he could do right then was to hope that everything would end soon.

The brothers continued to fuck him in both ends, occasionally pulling his hair or spanking his bottom, making him squirm. They continued like that another two minutes before Rodolphus lost all control and came deep inside his throat. During those few seconds, Ron struggled to breathe and feared he’d suffocate, which would save him from future pain and humiliation, but he never passed out.

When Rodolphus was done he pulled out of Ron’s mouth, which made it slightly easier for Ron, if Rabastan wasn’t pounding into his arse so hard that Ron struggled to hold his weight up.

He tried to breathe while Rabastan fucked his arse. His mouth was open, and both spit and come dropped on the floor beneath him. Embarrassed, Ron closed his eyes and successfully tried to think of something else.

Rabastan dug his fingers into Ron’s hips, and Ron knew he was close. A few seconds later the room was filled with loud groans as Rabastan came deep inside Ron. The force of his come was so strong that Ron could feel it filling him, pumping out come until Ron felt slightly dizzy.

“Are you exhausted?” Rabastan asked just as Ron’s body collapsed on the floor. He tried his hardest to avoid the puddle of spit and come, but realised very quickly that he didn’t care any longer.

“We’ll let you sleep now,” Rabastan said and stood. Ron thought he was done, that they would both leave, but Rabastan had one last thing he wanted to do before he left. Parting Ron’s cheeks with his fingers, he poured something cold down his crack. The liquid, most likely lubricant, was then smeared around Ron’s hole. Ron expected that Rabastan would enter him again, but he never expected two fingers inside him, pulling his hole open. In the beginning Ron was confused, but then more liquid was poured inside him, filling him even more than he already was.

He soon realised what would happen next when he saw Rodolphus in the corner of his eye, holding something large, and black. Defeated, Ron closed his eyes and tried to relax, hoping it would hurt less that way.

It didn’t hurt as much as it was uncomfortable having something in his arse that widened him. As Rodolphus slowly pushed the dildo inside him, Ron felt himself be widened more and more, until he was sure he’d rip. He was still whole when the tip of the toy rested between his cheeks.

Ron braced himself for the vibration he feared would keep him up all night, but it never came, and the brothers left soon after that with a warning not to take the butt plug out of his arse.

Not wanting to sleep on the wet floor, Ron tried to crawl over to his trousers, somehow managing to pull them on while the toy moved inside him. He almost feared he wouldn’t be able to sleep with the butt plug, but as soon as he was ready, his eyes closed and he was pulled away from the horrible cell to a place where the brothers couldn’t hurt him.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the plug that woke him, or rather, he moved the plug woke him. When most of the shock had settled, Ron lay on his back, legs spread so most of the discomfort vanished.

He guessed it was almost an hour after he woke that the food magically appeared next to the door, like it always did. Being on the run, and then captured, had changed Ron’s appetite, and he no longer needed food every other hour. If it wasn’t because he didn’t want to give up, he’d stop eating just so he didn’t have to be there anymore.

Slowly he rolled over and tried to crawl to the food, his stomach screaming, making him feel ill, and the butt plug didn’t help either. Once he reached the plate, he tried to eat as much as he was capable of, but he discovered that half of the food was more than enough. Still exhausted, he crawled back to where he slept, the least coldest spot in the cell.

Ron almost dozed off when the door flung open and the brothers reentered the room. Ron was tired, and he wanted to sleep, preferably in a soft and warm bed, but he’d even take the cold hard floor if it meant the Lestrange’s weren’t there.

“Aw, are you tired?” Rabastan asked in a playful tone. “If you behave, I promise you’ll get a treat.” For some reason Ron doubted it was a treat he’d like, but he wasn’t going to tell him that, so he continued to lie on the ground and stare at the younger Lestrange, wondering what twisted things were planned.

They didn’t call him over at once, instead they were both occupied waving their wands in the room, conjuring a mattress and a small bag similar to the previous one.

“Come here,” Rodolphus ordered as he put his wand back in his robe. Ron wondered for a second if he had a chance to grab the wand without them noticing, but they never really took their eyes off him.

The mattress was soft- compared to the floor anything was soft- and Ron wished he could lie down and sleep. “Undress him,” Rodolphus ordered his younger brother. Rabastan didn’t waste a single second, grabbing Ron’s t-shirt and pulling it over Ron’s head, before he reached for his trousers. Ron couldn’t help the blush that spread across his cheeks and down his neck by the thought of them seeing him naked. It was nothing new, but he was still self conscious about his body.

“Did you keep the plug in all night?” Rabastan asked, pushing against the plug. Ron took a sharp breath before he nodded. “Good boy,” Rabastan said before telling Ron to get down on all fours. Obediently he did as told, knowing his arse would once again be offered to Rabastan.

When Rabastan started to pull the plug out of his arse, Ron struggled to hold his weight up, and not only because it was unpleasant, but because it rubbed against his insides, sending a fuzzy pleasing feeling through his body. “I think he likes that,” Rodolphus said, grabbing Ron’s jaw and lifting his head until Ron looked at him. “Such a pretty slut.” The blush spread further as Ron thought about himself as a slut; he really had become a slut.

Once the plug was out, Ron felt strangely empty, and open. And when Rabastan groaned behind him, Ron couldn’t help the happy feeling that passed through him.

Rabastan slowly caressed his hole, before pushing two fingers into Ron and pulling it open. Because of the plug he was able to open Ron even more than normal, and it hurt less than before.

Then Rabastan did something that shocked Ron, he spit in Ron’s hole. At first Ron was slightly disgusted, but then remembered everything else that had happened, so a little spit wasn’t really that shocking. “Such a pretty sight, your arse, wouldn’t you say so as well, Rod?”

Rodolphus released Ron’s head and moved around him until he stood next to Rabastan, looking at Ron’s arse. He did as his younger brother and spit against Ron’s open hole. Either he’d missed the target, or he really did aim a little high just to watch the spit run down Ron’s crack before disappearing in him. Ron wanted to say he found it disgusting, but then his cock twitched.

They continued to spit against Ron’s hole, telling Ron just what a pretty sight it was, and occasionally slapping his arse. Ron found it harder and harder to control his erection, and he wasn’t that shocked when the brothers discovered his humiliation.

“Look at that Rabastan, he likes it.” A hand grabbed Ron’s hard cock between his legs and pulled it backwards. Ron gasped when Rodolphus pumped his cock, twisting it between his fingers, running his fingers across the sensitive head. Ron's arms dropped and his face fell against the mattress. That position gave the brothers an even better view of his arse, but that time Ron didn't feel any embarrassment, only pleasure as Rabastan entered his arse with three fingers, wiggling them around until he found Ron's spot.

It felt like his head was filled with hot air as the brothers pleasured him, making him groan, gasp and moan into the semi clean mattress.

Cold liquid dropped into his arse, making it easier for Rabastan to fuck him. It wasn't until his arse was widened even more that Ron reacted. It was strange to have his arse that open, that full, but the discomfort was soon forgotten when more pleasure passed through his exhausted body.

They continued like that for a long time, giving him both pleasure and pain at the same time. They did eventually reach a point where Ron struggled to enjoy what they were doing. That was when he realised what Rabastan wanted to do; he wanted to enter Ron's arse with his whole hand.

The fear of being ripped open took over and he tried to pull away, only to be slapped again and told that if he didn't obey he'd be punished. Accepting his defeat, Ron closed his eyes and tried to relax.

More lubricant was dropped inside him, cooling his burning arse, making him enjoy a little of their strange game. Luckily Rodolphus never stopped masturbating him, so even when a sharp pain passed through is lower parts, Ron soon forgot about it.

He didn't know how long they continued like that before Rabastan's whole hand was inside him, moving slightly as Ron's arse pulsed. It was strange having a whole hand there, even stranger to think that it was possible to do something like that, but Ron still found it strangely exciting.

"He's so open, fuck, this is even better than I imagined," Rabastan said, moving his hand around.

"I don't know how long I can wait, my balls are hurting," Rodolphus replied, squeezing Ron's cock harder, forcing another moan out of him. "What do you say, Weasley, do you want to come?"

The question was simple, but answering was anything but simple. Ron wondered what strange things they'd make him do if he agreed. For some reason he doubted they'd listen if he said no, so he behaved like the good boy they always told him he was and moaned a yes.

"Good. As soon as Rabastan is done playing with your arse, we'll make you come." Ron doubted it was that easy, but he wasn't going to question them.

Rabastan did use a long time to finish as he tried to push his arm deeper into Ron, something he succeeded doing, making Ron feel slightly ill as he continued to push against Ron's empty stomach.

He did pull out in the end, which gave Ron a chance to move without fearing he'd split in two. While the brothers undressed, Ron squeezed his arse together, wondering if his arse would ever go back to normal.

Rodolphus pulled him up in sitting position as soon as he was naked. Then he ordered Ron to suck his cock, something Ron still disliked to do, but did anyway, knowing there was no way around it.

The taste was still strange, but this time it smelled less than before, which made it less disgusting than before, not that he ever thought he'd get used to sucking a cock. Rodolphus' cock was still as big as before, filling Ron's mouth as Rabastan's hand filled his arse earlier.

Again Rodolphus pushed deeper than Ron was able to take, choking him like before, making his eyes water and his body to try and pull back. And like before, Rodolphus didn’t care. To make things even more uncomfortable for Ron, Rabastan decided to try and enter his arse again with his hand, which was harder to do since Ron sat on his knees, and his arse squeezed together because of the massive cock.

When the Lestranges eventually pulled away, allowing Ron to both breathe and move his arse without fearing that something would try to enter, he thought he was safe, but he wasn’t. He was given a minute to relax, before they once again gave him orders, they wanted him to sit down on Rodolphus’ cock, something Ron did without questioning them.

Facing Rodolphus, Ron grabbed a hold of his shoulders and positioned himself on the cock, slowly sitting down until the cock was buried deep inside him. Because Rabastan had stretched him before the massive cock didn’t feel as massive. It was still big, but it didn’t hurt.

Rodolphus put his large hands on Ron’s hips, slowly guiding him in a rhythm that made Ron blush, especially as he couldn’t take his eyes off of Rodolphus. He did try, he even closed his eyes, but they automatically opened every time Rodolphus made a sound, or his body reacted to the cock inside him.

Riding the older wizard also made Ron feel something he hadn't felt before, power. It might not be the kind of power he wished for the most, but he was in charge of the way he moved, the speed and the friction between them.

The power was great, and it made the experience even better. It wasn't until he felt comfortable on top that Rabastan entered the picture, wrapping his hand around Ron's cock, caressing and pumping it until Ron struggled to breathe. It wasn't until Ron was digging his nails into Rodolphus' shoulders because of the pleasure that he realised what Rabastan's plan was.

When Ron felt the second cock against his crack, trying to enter him at the same time as Rodolphus' cock moved deeper inside Ron. His first thought was that it wouldn't work, that two cocks was more than his arse could take, but he never thought a fist would fit in his arse before either, and it did.

Rabastan placed a hand on Ron's back, pushing his upper body down until Ron's chest met Rodolphus'. The new position was strange, but Ron didn't question it. All he did was hope that their new plan would give him more pleasure than pain.

Ron realised that two cocks didn't only mean twice the size, not since having a body meant that they had to position themselves so it would be easiest for everyone, and the position that was decided on widened Ron's arse hole even more as rabastan moved upwards every time he thrusted into Ron's open hole. The discomfort was nothing compared to the wonderful pleasure of being filled.

His mind dissolved as he moved. The Lestranges’ moaning and groaning, constantly telling him just how good it felt, how wonderful his arse was, and just how big of a slut he was. Ron admitted that he'd preferred if they didn't mention the last one, but he realised that every time they did, his body reacted to it in a positive way.

 _I'm not a slut, it's wrong, this is wrong._ Ron thought. _But it feels strangely good, and I want more._ It was like a mental battle, one part of him hating the fact that he'd become a Death Eater sex toy, while the other loved everything, loved to explore new things, to reach new stages of pleasure. He was torn, and being fucked by both right then didn't help his decision.

His mind slowly shut down as they all moved in perfect rhythm, and his spot was constantly stimulated by their cocks. It was Rodolphus that came first, soon followed by Rabastan, leaving Ron the only one that hadn't reached an orgasm.

When they pulled out of Ron he wanted to complain, but feared they'd punish him. Ron ended up sitting on the mattress, wondering what would happen next when Rabastan pulled out a wine bottle. Ron wondered if they planned to toast, only to decide it wasn't worth thinking about, most times they ended up doing something he'd never think could work.

He was right, they did do something he never expected. Ron continued to stay silent, accepting his fate. Pressing his face against the mattress, and lifting his arse, he hoped it wouldn't hurt. Magic swirled around his hole, slowly opening him until Ron once again thought he'd split in two; it did stop when Ron started to moan.

When his arse was gaping open, Rabastan turned the bottle upside down and slowly entered it in Ron's arse. Ron felt humiliated as the bottle slowly moved deeper and deeper into him. _Was he really that open?_ He never imagined that anyone in a normal relationship would be able to enter a whole wine bottle in their arse, but then again, he didn't know what a normal relationship was since he never had the chance to have one, and he didn't really count Lavender as a normal relationship.

He moaned as the top of the bottle hit his insides and the thick bottom was pressed deeper into him. A few seconds later the bottle stopped moving, fooling Ron into thinking they were done. There was a tap on the bottle, and something strange happened. They must have magically removed the cork because it felt as if the content of the bottle poured into him, deeper and deeper until Ron moaned from the discomfort of the acid drink inside him.

"I think it's empty," Rabastan said, sounding surprised. Ron didn't move, knowing it would be more painful than the fisting if the bottle moved.

"I'm going to remove the bottle, and you better not push the wine out, understood?" Ron moaned in reply, hoping it was enough for Rodolphus.

Ron had to be careful not to instinctively push the liquid out, and found that thinking about something completely else worked best. "Look at him, such an obedient boy."

"Perfect arse," Rodolphus added, pushing two fingers into Ron's arse as soon the bottle was out. "Fuck, I want to take him again, but the last fuck took more out of me than I expected, and I don't have time to recover."

"Why don't you go, I'll take care of him. I can at least have a little more fun before he gets his treat for being such an obedient fuck toy." Ron had completely forgotten about the _treat_ for behaving, but for some reason he doubted it would be much of a treat for him. Ron listened to Rodolphus as he left, before his attention was brought back to Rabastan, who was once again pulling Ron's arse open with his fingers.

"Yes, love this sight, makes me hard again." Ron blushed when he thought about Rabastan's hard cock.

The first thing Rabastan did was to fuck Ron's arse with his fingers, and by the way he moved them around, Ron guessed he was trying to find that spot that made Ron short of breath. He did find it, eventually, and then he never stopped. Grabbing Ron's cock, he started masturbating him at the same time, which was too much for Ron's arse as it started to push the wine out.

"Careful now," Rabastan warned, pulling his fingers out of Ron and releasing his cock. Ron moaned, wanting Rabastan to continue, especially since his balls were starting to hurt. "Don't worry, you'll come, soon. But I want to take your sexy arse again."

It didn't take long before Rabastan was once again buried in his arse. His hole was too wide for it to hurt, but he still felt the cock. When he felt the warm wine run down his legs, balls and cock, Ron feared he'd be punished, but Rabastan never said a single thing that made him think he was in trouble. "Oh yes, I like this," he continued to say as he assaulted Ron’s arse, pushing him into the mattress.

"Are you my fuck toy?" Rabastan growled. Ron wasn't aware that it was a question at first so he didn't answer, he soon realised his mistake when Rabastan slapped his arse. "Tell me, are you my fuck toy?"

"Yes," Ron said, hating the name.

"Yes what?"

Ron thought he was safe simply agreeing to it, but Rabastan had other plans. "I'm your fuck toy," Ron replied, feeling far more humiliated than before.

"Good. Now, tell me how much you love my cock in your arse." Ron was bad with words, and even worse trying to come up with things to say on command. "Tell me how much you love my cock," Rabastan repeated, slowing down a little as he waited for Ron to speak.

"I love your cock in my arse." Ron replied, hoping it was enough.

"What do you love with it?"

The humiliation would never end if Ron had to continue. "It's-" Ron tried to think of anything to say, but his mind was blank.

"Tell me," he growled behind Ron, his voice deep and dangerous.

"So long," Ron said quickly.

"Do you like my long cock fucking your pretty hole?"

"Yes."

"Is there anything else you like with it?"

"It's big." It was easier to reply that time, but the humiliation was still as bad.

"Yes, now, tell me how much you like my cock inside you."

Fearing that he'd punish Ron if he said anything wrong, Ron tried his hardest to give a pleasing answer. "I love your big and long cock fucking me," he said, the heat of his embarrassment almost too much for him.

"Perfect, such a perfect slut."

Ron believed that would be the moment where Rabastan would fuck him senseless until he came inside of Ron,only to change his mind. Pulling out, Rabastan told Ron to stand up. Ron stared at Rabastan, curious about what he'd do next. Rabastan found his wand and with a flick of his wrist, the mattress was once again dry. Ron was about to get down on all fours again when Rabastan stopped him.

"I want something different," he said and lay down on his back, his hard cock standing straight up. Ron knew what he wanted, and decided to obey, especially since he liked it the last time.

Slowly he sat down on the hard cock, gasping as it entered him deeper than he expected. Sitting on top of someone felt completely different than being penetrated from behind, and Rabastan felt longer than before, it even felt as if he entered Ron deeper than his older brother.

“Yes, now ride me like a perfect whore.”

Ron did, moving his hips back and forth until he had a good rhythm. Rabastan’s hands gripped his hips, making it easier for him to move by helping him. His own cock was still hard, bouncing up and down between them. When Rabastan released one of his hips, and moved his hand down to Ron’s cock, he didn’t know what to expect. Luckily for Ron, Rabastan did not plan anything horrible as he started stroking his cock, forcing moan after moan out of Ron’s sore throat.

“Ah, yes, ride my big cock. Do you like it?” Ron somehow managed to nod while he rocked back and forth. “Do you like daddy’s cock?”

Ron’s eyes opened wide, at first he didn’t believe he heard right, that maybe Rabastan mumbled and he didn’t quite catch it. “What?” he asked.

“I asked if you liked riding daddy’s cock, you better answer or I’ll punish you. And don’t stop fucking me.” Ron moved again, his cheeks burning when he thought about what Rabastan just asked. It shouldn’t shock him, he knew Rabastan was perverted, but he never imagined he wanted to pretend he was Ron’s father.

“Answer me.”

“Yes, I like it,” Ron said, trying to look anywhere but at Rabastan, hoping most of the blush would disappear.

“Good boy. Now, ride daddy’s cock, come for me.”

It was one of the most embarrassing things he'd heard so far, and yet, as Ron thought about it, he was strangely turned on. He doubted he'd ever be able to do anything like that with his own father, that was just too wrong, but as a different kind of sexual play, in the situation he was in, he found it embarrassingly exciting.

"Oh, such a pretty boy, do you like my cock?" All Ron could do was nod as he kept riding Rebastan. "Tell me, I want to hear your pretty voice."

"Yes."

"Yes what?" Ron knew exactly what Rabastan wanted to hear, and while he thought of staying quiet, he wanted to say it.

"Yes, daddy." It seemed to be the thing that pushed Rabastan closer to his own orgasm, as well as Ron. Together they moaned in pleasure, faster and faster until Ron couldn't hold it and came all over Rabastan. Luckily Rabastan came not so long after, which was perfect timing because Ron's thighs had already started to cramp up. 

Ron's body was exhausted, and he wanted to lie down in order to catch his breath, but Rabastan had other wishes.

"You must do one last thing before I'll give you your treat, lick your come off my chest."

"No," Ron said before he could stop himself. He stared at Rabastan, half expecting the Death Eater to tell him he'd regret refusing.

"What do you want most in this world? Except for your freedom, that is."

Ron thought about it, not sure if Rabastan was joking or not. "What do you mean?"

"Like, do you wish most that you could take a bath, sleep in a bed, or eat something special?"

"I want all those things," Ron simply replied.

"Well, what if you could have all those things, if you simply obey me."

"Really?" Ron had a hard time accepting that Rabastan was willing to give him all those things, which was what made his decision much harder. "Do you promise?"

"Of course I promise, just because I'm a Death Eater doesn't mean I won't keep my word." Ron still doubted him, but the thought of a bath, a bed and food pushed him. Slowly he leaned down to Rabastan's chest, sticking out his tongue and licked every drop that had landed on Rabastan.

"Good job, now, clean my cock, with your mouth."

"But," Ron started, only to be slapped by Rabastan. His left cheek stung while he stared at Rabastan, not believing what had happened.

"I won't tolerate disobedience, you better learn that. Lick my cock before I change my mind about your treat." Really wanting his treat, Ron reached for Rabastan's cock, hoping it wouldn't taste as bad as he imagined after it being in his arse. The cock didn't taste that different from the previous one Ron tasted, except for a hint of wine.

When Rabastan was clean Ron sat up, the feeling of accomplishing something filling him. Deep down he knew it wasn't right to feel proud, but a lot had changed the month he'd been their prisoner.

"Good boy. Now, get dressed, I'm taking you home."


	5. Chapter 5

No matter what happened over the next weeks, no matter how much Rabastan or Rodolphus spanked him, no matter how many times they decided to fuck both his arse and mouth, or his arse at the same time, or the endless fisting sessions, or the times where they wanted to see what things would fit into his arse, it was all worth it.

Ron was allowed to bathe almost every day; he was given good food and was allowed to sleep in a bed, just as Rabastan promised. Those luxuries were well worth the treatment he got, even when Rabastan refused him clothes as they ate, or slept together, because Rabastan wanted to spoon Ron so he could fuck him as soon as he woke up. 

It was still worth it.

Although both brothers had him, Rodolphus was often occupied. Rabastan told him once he had other obligations to attend to, one of them being his wife; and because of his high position in Voldemort's circle, he was often sent out on missions. Rabastan made sure to spend every second he could with Ron, fucking him, playing with him or torturing him.

Staying in Rabastan’s house was different from the cell in other ways; they were often not alone. While he was allowed to walk around the house, he quickly learned to stay away from the living area because it was often used as a gathering for Death Eaters.

Unfortunately, the Lestrange brothers had other plans. “We’ve got some new toys for you,” Rabastan said, handing Ron a wrapped gift. Ron knew them enough to know that the content of the gift would not be something good.

He was right.

“Today you’ll not only be out sex toy, but you’ll be our puppy as well.” Ron stared at them in disbelief, not sure if he understood what they meant. _A puppy? Was he supposed to role play?_

He didn’t question them, instead he followed their instructions. They fastened a collar around his neck, and attached a leash to it. Then they found something that Ron thought looked like a butt plug with something attached to the end, which took him a moment to realise was supposed to represent a tail. His whole face turned several degrees hotter as he imagined the tail sticking out from his arse.

“Bend over,”Rodolphus said. Ron did as he wished and bend down across the bed. Magic rushed through him as they prepared him, cleaning him and then filling his arse with lube. Ron gasped slightly both times, never really getting used to the magic rushing through his arse.

After the tail was in place, they had one last thing for him. At first Ron didn’t know what the metal thing was, not until Rabastan grabbed his cock and balls. Ron wanted to pull away from the strange device, but he didn’t; instead he waited patiently as they caged his most private parts in the strange device.

“There, all dressed up. Now, let’s see if he obeys. Get down on all four,” Rabastan ordered, holding the leash in one hand and his wand in the other. Maybe he planned to whip him again like he did several times before, but all he did was to make the tail wag. Feeling the butt plug move felt really strange, and crawling around didn’t help.

“Come here,” Rodolphus said, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Ron did as he wished, because he knew exactly what would happen to him if he didn’t obey. “Up on two legs.” Ron was about to stand up when Rabastan forcefully held him down.

“Not like a human, like a dog.” Taking a second to think, Ron lifted his hands up to his chest and stood up on his knees, hoping that was what they wanted. Rabastan clapped and told him he was a fast learner, Rodolphus didn’t say anything; instead he sat down on the chair in the corner, staring intently at Ron.

“What are you thinking about?” Rabastan asked his brother, who was still looking at Ron.

“I think he’s missing something.”

“Maybe the ears?” Rabastan looked in the box and pulled up a head harness with dog ears attached to them.

"Better," Rodolphus agreed, but he still didn't look completely satisfied.

"Maybe our puppy needs to do a few tricks. Why don't you show my brother what a nice arse you have."

It wasn't the first time Ron exposed his arse to them; they often made him do embarrassing things, but he'd never had a tail plug, which moved. Guessing they wanted him to continue being a dog, he got down on all fours again, turning around and showed them his arse.

When Rodolphus groaned, Ron knew he'd done something right, and a pleasing feeling passed through him.

"Come here," Rodolphus said a few seconds later; Ron turned and slowly crawled over to Rodolphus. "I want you to lick my cock, like you would lick your own arse."

The thought of licking his own arse wasn't something that excited Ron, and luckily for him they hadn't made him lick their arses. He thought that since Rabastan often enjoyed doing it to Ron he'd want the favour returned, but he seemed to enjoy making Ron suck him instead.

As soon as the cock was free, Ron started to lick it, until it was wet all over and Rodolphus was pleased. "I really wish I could fuck you right now, such an obedient pup, and boy, our little fuck toy." The word _fuck toy_ didn't affect Ron as much as before, maybe because they constantly used the word, or maybe because it was the least humiliating thing said to him.

"Alright, we better take him down before they get impatient." Ron stared back and forth between the men, confused, afraid. He didn't want to meet anyone else, he didn't want them to see what he'd become, and he especially didn't want anyone else to be playing with him. The Lestrange's did enough to him to last him a lifetime, and they had mostly stopped hurting him badly; he didn't know what the others would do. 

He didn't disobey them; he knew better than that, and as they leaded him out of the bedroom and down the stairs- which Ron was allowed to walk down properly- and into the living area. Ron didn't want to look at the other Death Eaters, afraid he might try to run if he did, but he stared at each one of them with an interest.

He didn't recognize any of the Death Eaters, which was just as good, because then maybe they wouldn't know who he was.

"This is our pet." Just as they introduced Ron, he realised he wasn't the only slave there; there were a few boys and girls hiding behind other Death Eaters, some dressed as dogs, others as cats.

“Apparently you’re the most obedient,” Rabastan told Ron, who was still occupied looking at the other slaves. That was when he saw the marks across their bodies, which reminded him of the marks he used to have when he was first taken. “They’ve been in training to be a perfect fuck toy almost as long as you, but they still decide to fight, and most of the other masters aren’t even half as bad as we are.”

Ron hated knowing that he’d given up and accepted his fate, while others still fought their captors. He was pathetic and weak. But then again, he’d avoided torture, and was allowed to come almost every day.

“Why don’t you show them just how obedient you are; stand.”

For a second Ron thought of standing up like he normally would, but then remembered he was a dog, so he stood up like he did before, on his knees. It was really uncomfortable knowing the Death Eaters could see his caged cock, but he wouldn’t be able to hide it, unless he wanted to disobey and be punished.

“Good boy, now, why don’t you show them just how much you like cock.” Confused, Ron stared at Rabastan. “Go on,” he nodded. Ron guessed he meant pick a random Death Eater, which was almost a difficult choice since he didn’t know any of those men, and didn’t know how kind they were, or how big.

Picking a random man who looked to be both kind and a normal size, Ron got down on all fours and crawled to him, moving between his half open legs, pressing his nose against his crotch. There were a few giggles in the room, but almost just as many moans and gasps. The Death Eater opened his legs even more, giving Ron more space, before he opened his trousers and pulled out his cock. Ron didn’t waste any time thinking about it, simply started licking the cock from base to tip until it stood up by itself, before he swallowed the cock, which was luckily not as big as Rabastan’s or Rodolphus’.

The man moaned and started to fuck Ron’s mouth, grabbing his hair so he could easier control his mouth. Ron had a lot of training and could easily deep throat.

While he was occupied sucking the stranger, Rabastan must have pulled out his wand and made the butplug vibrate, surprising Ron who hadn’t expected it. As soon as the shock passed, Ron concentrated on the cock in his mouth.

“Shit, he’s good,” the stranger said, grabbing Ron’s head with both his hands, forcing his cock into his mouth faster until all Ron had to do was control his gag reflex as the man came deep down his throat.

Done, the man tucked his cock away and sat down on the sofa, trying to catch his breath.

“Who’s next?” Ron heard Rabastan ask behind him. He wished he could object to their plans without being punished, but seeing as that would never happen, he waited. Ron was also sure they would punish him harder once they weren’t surrounded by their friends, and that was something Ron didn’t want to do.

A new Death Eater stood in front of Ron, his cock hanging out of his trousers, half hard. Ron knew he’d probably suck every man in the room before he was taken away, so he tried his hardest not to dislike his task in the beginning.

He was right, every man expected him to suck them, abusing his mouth until they came deep down his throat until he didn’t feel hunger.

“Good dog,” Rabastan said and patted Ron’s head. “You’ve really made us proud, which has earned you a wish.” While Ron loved the few wishes he was given, he knew there was restrictions to what he could get. “Ok, come with me, better take you back before the meeting starts.”

Even if he didn’t mind sucking cock, Ron didn’t like the strangers or their cocks, since it didn’t taste familiar. Another thing he didn’t like was seeing the disgusted looks of the other slaves, knowing they judged him.

Back in his room, Rabastan slowly pulled out the vibrating but plug. Ron then stared at him, wondering if he was allowed to act as a human again. “You can speak,” Rabastan said, slowly running his fingers up and down Ron’s crack.

“Will you force me to be a dog other times?” he said, gasping when Rabastan pushed two fingers into his arse.

“I don’t think so, seeing that it wasn’t really our idea in the beginning. I must admit, seeing you crawl around like a dog really turned me on, especially when you sucked all those cocks.” Ron’s elbows gave in as Rabastan continued to rub his sensitive spot, sending trembles through Ron’s body, his cock hardening in the cage, filling it.

“Do you like this?” Rabastan asked.

“Yes,” Ron answered.

“Good,” Rabastan said before pulling his fingers out of Ron’s arse, replacing it with his hard cock. Ron’s arms gave in and he fell forward, trying to grab something while Rabastan forcefully fucked him, making him moan until his throat was dry.

“Fuck, your arse is so perfect, I wish I didn’t have to leave you alone the rest of the day, or any day. Shit I’m going to come.” A few seconds later and he came deep inside Ron, grunting until he fell down on top of Ron, forcing him down on the hard floor beneath him. Normally Ron wouldn’t have said a word, but the cock cage was painful to lie upon, so he had to say something.

“It hurts to lie on the cage,” he admitted, hoping Rabastan wouldn’t punish him.

Pulling out with a pop, Rabastan allowed Ron to turn on his back. “You better not try to masturbate with it on.” Ron nodded, wanting to say he wasn’t stupid, but chose not to.

Standing, Rabastan cleaned himself and walked towards the door. “Seeing as you swallowed that much come I don’t see why you need food today, so no food until I return tomorrow, understood?” Ron nodded where he lay on his back on the floor. It was sad he wouldn’t be allowed to eat, but he decided not to question Rabastan and his decisions.

Rabastan then left Ron completely alone in his room, not locking the door seeing as Ron was too afraid to go down to the first floor, and even if he wasn’t, he wouldn’t be able to leave the house.

Eventually Ron managed to get himself to the bathroom where he cleaned himself before going to bed, tired from the abuse of his mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

Being horny as hell, but unable to pleasure himself or come because of the cock cage, Ron couldn’t hide his happiness when the Lestrange brothers came in the next day and told him he could come. He’d become a whore who wanted orgasms, and while it was humiliating to think about, it was one of the few pleasures he had while being imprisoned, and his living conditions were so good that he might survive until the war ended, if it ever did.

Even if he did most often end up pleasing the brothers, once in awhile they wanted to give him a treat for his obedience, and they thought that after all the men he’d sucked, he deserved something special. Special that day meant Ron sucking Rodolphus as Rabastan rimmed him from behind, before fucking him slowly until the cage hurt Ron’s balls. It was only when they were satisfied that they allowed him to come, which Ron did as soon as the cage was off.

After the intense orgasm, Ron lay down between them, trying to catch his breath as they softly caressed his skin, making him feel even better.

Days came and went, and before Ron knew it, Christmas was upon them. The only reason he knew it for sure was of course because Rabastan told him as he entered his bedroom with Christmas decorations, or, that was what Ron was made to believe at first.

“Before we start today, there will be some pain first.” Ron stared at Rabastan, slightly afraid of what he might do to him. “Don’t worry, not the whipping kind of pain, it’s more of a ripping out hair kind of pain; I’m going to wax almost your entire body.”

Ron didn’t quite know what it meant, not only because he didn’t pay attention to what his sister or other girls talked about, but also because he wasn’t interested in anything that had to do with looks.

He soon discovered that waxing was in fact torture. Ron constantly reminded himself of the first weeks of punishment, where he was almost flogged until his skin was torn, before they healed him and left him. Compared to that pain waxing was nothing, but that thought didn’t help him stop screaming.

It hurt the most on sensitive places, like around his knees, on his chest, and especially between his arse cheeks or around his cock and balls.

“Oh, poor you, hurting so badly. Well, don’t fear, you’ll be moaning soon enough.” Ron didn’t doubt it, so he patiently waited until Rabastan was pleased with his work.

“There, done. Now I think it’s time to play.” Ron felt Rabastan’s fingers run up and down his crack before trying to push into Ron’s dry arse.”Mmm, really smooth.” Pulling his finger away, Rabastan placed his wand next to Ron’s entrance and sent another cleaning spell into his arse; Ron was used to the charm by then and didn’t react to it, but he did react when Rabastan spread Ron’s cheeks with his fingers, before a wet tongue played with his arse hole again.

Ron moaned and pushed his arse against the tongue, wanting it to go deeper than was possible. 

After teasing Ron another few minutes, Rabastan pulled away and told him he had a treat for him. Ron watched him carefully as he pulled out big, round and colourful candy balls from a small bag, but he would soon realise the candy had another purpose than being eaten. With a little lube, Rabastan slowly pushed one after another into Ron’s smooth arse. Ron moaned slightly every time Rabastan pushed one into him, and while he hated to waste candy, his cock still grew until it started leaking.

“Do you like this?” Rabastan asked and squeezed Ron’s aching cock.

“Yes,” Ron moaned, slowly fucking the fist.

“Mmm, good, just relax a little, you’re going to push out the candy as soon as I’m done with the rest.” Ron moaned again the next time another candy ball was pushed into his arse.

He didn’t keep track of how many were inside him, but after a while his arse felt full, and he hoped Rabastan was almost done. “Are there many left?” he asked.

“Five more, and then you’ll be doing some of the work,” Rabastan answered right before squeezing Ron’s cock, forcing a moan out of him.

He waited patiently for Rabastan to be done, and then he followed the instructions and started to squeeze out the candy balls, which sounded easier than it was. One after another they popped out of his arse and landed on the bed or floor, Rabastan standing behind him masturbating himself as he watched Ron struggle to push the rest of the balls out.

“I can’t wait to fuck that sweet hole of yours, you nasty whore,” Rabastan groaned, occasionally spanking Ron’s arse cheeks while wanking.

Every time Ron managed to push another ball out, he struggled a little more with the rest, having to push harder, to move his arse around in hopes for the candy to position itself so it would be easier for him.

“I can’t get the rest out,” Ron whined after trying a long time to push the remaining two out.

“Don’t worry, they will dissolve and come out later. But until that happens, I think we should continue with our play, don’t you think as well?” Ron wanted to say that he’d feel better knowing he didn’t have candy stuck up his arse, but agreed with Rabastan.

“I brought some things we could play with, that I’m sure you’ll like.” Ron stared at Rabastan as he pulled Christmas lights out of another bag. At first he wondered if Rabastan planned to decorate his room, but then realised the lights were for him. Using his skills in bondage, Rabastan tied the lights around Ron’s limbs, making him stand on all fours before pulling his hands between Ron’s legs, trying them to his own ankles. That position lifted his arse so high that his own cheeks spread for Rabastan, who didn’t forget to comment.

“Such a sexy arse, want to fuck it so hard until we pass out from the constant pleasure.” Ron’s face was pressed against the mattress, being the only thing besides his shoulders that stopped him from tipping forward. “Do you want your arse fucked?” Rabastan asked, once again running his fingers up and down Ron’s crack, the Christmas lights blinking different colours.

“Yes please,” Ron replied, his answer slightly muffled by the bed.

“Good.” Ron thought Rabastan would fuck him with his cock, but instead of the warm and soft cock, something hard was pressed into his hole.

“What’s that?” Ron asked when most of the surprise had passed.

“Nothing much, just a large candy cane.” Ron moaned as he imagined the large colourful cane fucking his arse, his cock aching even more, dripping down on the bed.

“Ngh,” Ron moaned, pushing back against the cane as Rabastan started to fuck him, the sugar cane slowly melting from the heat inside Ron. His arse felt sticky, and even if Ron wanted to say something, he loved being fucked far too much to stop Rabastan.

“I can’t wait until you’re done, then I’m going to lick your arse until I’ve licked all the sugar.” Thinking about it made it hard for Ron to control his body.

“Tell me, have you been a good boy, or a bad boy?” Rabastan asked a few seconds later.

“Good boy,” Ron replied, thinking it was the right answer.

“Are you sure that’ll be your answer? You do know that good boys don’t fuck, they wait until they marry.”

Rabastan stopped fucking Ron with the cane, which frustrated him. Not wanting things to end right then, Ron decided to change his answer. “I’m a bad boy,” he said, hoping Rabastan would continue.

“Oh, I like to hear that, because punishing bad boys is what I enjoy doing the most.” Ron wondered if it was a mistake to change his answer, but he wanted to come, even if it meant being punished.

Rabstand pushed the cane deep inside Ron until it wasn’t possible to push it any further because of the bended top of the cane. There was a little movement behind Ron before Rabastan smacked Ron’s arse without a warning. It didn’t come as a surprise to Ron that he decided to use the paddle, but he did wish Rabastan told him what he planned to do.

“I want you to tell me when you can’t take it any more.” Rabastan didn’t have to tell him not to lie, Ron had learned the hard way that it wouldn’t work. Hit after hit crossed his arse, his cheeks stinging more each time, becoming hotter and hotter until Ron couldn’t take it any more.

“Please, no more, please,” he moaned, knowing Rabastan enjoyed hearing him beg.

“Mmmh, I’m not sure you’ve learned your lesson yet.”

“I have, I promise.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“I think you need to prove to me that you’ve learned your lesson; why don’t you come here and sit on my lap, and tell me just what a good boy you are.” Rabastan then used magic to untie Ron’s wrists from his ankles.

Slowly, Ron pushed himself from the bed and faced Rabastan; it was quite difficult with a cane up his arse, but because Rabastan hadn’t told him he could take it out, he made sure it didn’t fall out. Rabastan sat naked on a chair, his cock standing straight up, slowly leaking.

“Sit on my lap,” Rabastan repeated, and Ron knew exactly what he thought.

“Can I take the cane out first?”

“Oh, good boy, you’re clearly learning. Yes, take it out, then suck on it like a good boy.” Ron did as he was told, slowly pulling it out of his arse, before licking everything that had been inside him. He’d learned not to fear things that had been inside his arse, especially because the Lestrange brothers always made sure to clean him before they played with him.

The cane tasted quite good, probably because it was only sugar, but Ron still liked it. “Good, looks clean. Now, get here.”

Placing the cane on the small coffee table, Ron straddled Rabastan’s lap, grabbing his cock to position it correctly. Because of the games Rabastan played with him, his arse was stretched and ready. The cock entered him without hurting Ron’s arse, and as soon as he found a good position, he rode Rabastan’s cock like the good boy he was told he was.

“Tell me what you are,” Rabastan groaned.

“I’m a good boy,” Ron gasped as he moved faster and faster, his cock bouncing between them.

“Are you? And will you obey from now on?”

“Yes, I’ll behave, I’ll do everything you want.”

“Good. Tell me just how much you liked being fucked by me.”

It wasn’t the first time Ron was forced to admit things he would much rather keep to himself, but it wasn’t the most embarrassing thing they made him do. “I love your cock, it’s so thick and big, and it feels so good inside me.” Ron struggled to speak as he fucked Rabastan, but he couldn’t stop, not before Rabastan was pleased with his answer. “I love being fucked by it, I love sucking it, and I love riding it.”

“Do you love being fucked by me? By a Death Eater?” Ron knew well enough what Rabastan was, but hearing him say it was different than even seeing the Dark Mark on his arm.

It almost brought him back to the day he was forced to kiss their Dark Marks, before he was constantly mocked for being their whore.

“Yes,” he admitted. It was hard to agree since he almost hated what he’d become, but the truth was that he loved the sex, and no matter how cruel they might be, they always made sure he was healed afterwards and was able to come. “I love being your Death Eater whore.”

“Fuck, I can’t hold it.” Rabastan’s body trembled slightly as he came closer to his orgasm.

Ron loved the few times he had the chance to be in charge, and this time was one of those moments. “Yeah, fuck me harder, I want to feel you come deep inside me, I want your Death Eater sperm to fill me up.”

“Shit, ahh, Ron...”

“Yes, that’s my name, say it again, tell me what I am.”

Rabastan lost it right then. Grabbing Ron, he pulled him off his lap and threw him against the edge of the bed. “Turn around, whore.” Ron knew well enough what would happen next, what Rabastan wanted to do, and with a faint smile upon his lips, he turned around.

Almost as soon as he was turned over Rabastan’s cock was buried deep inside Ron, before Rabastan used all his energy to fuck Ron so hard that he constantly crossed Ron’s spot, and the friction around Ron’s cock was so good. “Shit, fuck me harder,” Ron groaned deeply against the mattress, holding it tightly as his body prepared itself for a strong orgasm.

Ron came before Rabastan, his whole body shaking and screams of pleasure filling the room. Rabastan wasn’t far behind, his groans getting louder every second, sounding more and more like a dangerous animal before he came deep inside Ron.

When Rabastan was done, he fell down on top of Ron, his damp skin rubbing against Ron’s, breathing down Ron’s neck.

Their orgasms were so strong and good that the only thing they wanted to do was crawl on top of the bed and hold each other as they went to sleep, exhausted in a good way.


	7. Chapter 7

Ron believed Rabastan removed his hair so he could torture Ron, but the next day Ron discovered just why.

When they woke up Rabastan left, returning around two to fuck Ron.

It wasn’t until after they were done that he decided to tell Ron what would happen that night. “Take a long and hot bath, make sure you’re really clean; today is a special day,” Rabastan said as he moved out of bed and dressed himself.

“What happens today?” Ron asked.

“We’re taking you to a dinner party.”

A chill passed through Ron when he thought what dinner party might mean; no doubt he was the main attraction. Ron thought to continue asking, but decided he was better off if he didn’t know much.

“Rodolphus will come and inspect your body, to make sure you’re clean, I suggest you make sure that everything, including your belly button, and even your arsehole, is clean.”

Ron nodded and watched Rabastan leave the bedroom. A thought crossed his mind, but he knew the chance of getting out was minimal, and if they really didn’t like him disobeying he’d be punished.

After another ten minutes in bed, Ron jumped up and headed for the bathroom where he turned on the hot water. “Perfect, pet whore sell out, what would Harry say if he found out?” Ron said to himself, feeling rather pathetic when he thought of how well he’d adapted to his new situation.

Turning on the wizard music player, that didn’t have a radio for some strange reason, Ron climbed into the tub. He wasn’t sure if Rabastan didn’t want him to know what date it was, or if he didn’t want Ron to know what happened out in the world. All Ron knew was that based on the game the previous day it had to be Christmas.

He sat in the tub and enjoyed the warm water a long time before deciding to clean, hoping he had enough time before Rodolphus came to get him. He scrubbed every inch of his body, making sure the smallest places were clean before taking care of the large areas.

It didn’t surprise him when his cock hardened in his hand as he tried to wash it, and because Rabastan hadn’t forbidden playing, Ron decided to continue. Slowly, he stroked his hardening prick, moaning from the pleasant feeling. Wanting to feel more pleasure, he reached his other hand around to his arse, pushing a finger into his hole.

He wanted to get up and find a toy, but the thought of stopping right then wasn’t tempting him. The water around his body splashed as he continued to fuck himself, threatening to go over the edge of the tub.

When he felt a large and rough hand wrap itself around his own hand, he opened his eyes and removed both his hands. He hadn’t heard Rodolphus enter because of the music, and because the large man was always quiet when he opened the door.

“Did he allow you to play with yourself?” he asked.

“He didn’t say I couldn’t,” Ron replied, hoping Rodolphus wouldn’t punish him.

“Hmm, clever, aren’t you?” Ron didn’t reply to the question, instead he moaned when Rodolphus started to stroke his still hard cock.

“I think we still have a little time before we need to leave, so I don’t see the harm in playing a little.”

“The usual?” Ron asked, wanting to know before his brain melted again from the amazing handjob.

“You really want to give me a hard time, don’t you?” Ron stared up at the large Death Eater and smiled.

“Yes, Daddy,” he replied, thrusting his cock into Rodolphus’ fist.

“Mmm, tell Daddy what you want.” Ron had learned how to behave around the Lestrange brothers, how to make them lust for him, and that was something he was quite proud of.

“I want you to touch me, to fuck me.” Another deep groan escaped Rodolphus, sending a pleasant tingle through Ron.

“Anything for my little boy. Spread your legs.” Ron did as Rodolphus wished, and he waited patiently for Rodolphus to continue.

Slowly, two fingers pushed against his stretched hole, going deeper until he couldn’t go deeper, and then he moved them around in search for Ron’s spot. When he found it, Ron screamed. “Daddy, it feels so good.”

“I’m sure it does, you naughty boy.” As soon as he had a good angle, Rodolphus fucked Ron’s arse with his fingers while pumping his cock at the same time. Ron was like a spoiled kid, making others do what he wanted by behaving in a certain way. Maybe the Lestrange brothers knew what he was doing, but if they did they didn’t care, because every time Ron suggested sex they obeyed.

“Faster Daddy, I’m coming.” Another deep groan from Rodolphus before he fucked Ron faster and harder, making him reach his orgasm within the next minute.

“Shit, you look so good.” It didn’t surprise Ron when Rodolphus pulled out his own cock, pumping it firmly while aiming the head towards Ron. His whole body trembled right before he came all over Ron, on his face, on his hair and on the water. Ron patiently waited til Rodophus was done before he tried to clean himself.

“Let me clean the water,” Rodolphus said, using magic to remove the dirt in the water. Ron quickly cleaned the rest of him, making sure no come was stuck in his hair, before he got out of the bathtub.

Because Rodolphus was there, Ron didn’t have to use a towel to dry himself, instead Rodolphus took care of him, checking him at the same time to make sure he was clean. “Bend over and spread your cheeks,” he said with a smirk on his lips. It wasn’t the first time Ron had exposed his arse, but it was the first time they examined him.

“Mmm, smooth,” Rodolphus said, running his index finger against Ron’s hole, rubbing it a few times before pushing into Ron who couldn’t hold back a moan. “You like that, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Ron replied, pushing against the finger.

“Don’t worry, after tonight you’ll be fucked so hard that you might not need cock a whole week.”

Ron liked to fuck, but the thought of strangers touching him still made him flinch.

“You look clean to me.” Rodolphus said and spanked Ron’s arse once. “There are some clothes on the bed, put them on and meet me down in the hallway.”

Ron still wanted to refuse, but instead he entered the bedroom and found the clothes he was given, then he headed down the stairs to where Rodolphus waited.

*

Ron hadn’t been outside in a long time, not since the day Rabastan brought him to his house. The cold wind whipped his face, making it really uncomfortable to walk the short space to the house and the area where they could apparate. Rodolphus held his arm all the time, probably thinking Ron would try something, which he would have if he thought as far, something he hadn’t.

Before Ron knew it, they landed outside a large mansion. There was no wind, but it was colder. “Come,” Rodolphus said and pulled Ron up an uplighted path to the front door, which opened as soon as they stopped in front of it.

As soon as they entered the decorated dining room, Ron knew what his job was for the evening: human candlestick. He could see at least three naked men and women, arse in the air, and a lit candle in their arse.

Ron thought it was bad being fucked by others, but being used as an object while they most likely ate was worse. “Undress, and then you’ll be prepared.”

“How long will I have to stay like that?” Ron nervously asked, nodding towards one of the naked men.

“As long as it takes us to finish our meal.”

Ron turned towards the other slaves, none of them looking familiar. Rodolphus grabbed Ron’s coat and pulled it off. Before Ron could react, two strangers started pulling his clothes, taking them off until Ron was naked in front of everyone.

He didn’t have a chance to feel embarrassed before the the two strangers pulled him over to an empty spot in the table, telling him to get in the same position as the others, his arms pulled between his spread legs, his arse lifted high up in the air.

“Such a nice hole,” one of the men said, making Ron blush.

“Really nice,” the other replied. “Can’t wait til they invite us to participate at the next party.” Ron closed his eyes and hoped that next time he wouldn’t be a part of the party, once was more than enough.

As soon as his wrists were tied and he was pulled into the desired position, Ron felt something hard and wet push against his hole, and before he knew it it pushed through the ring of muscles. Ron knew what it was as soon as he felt it against his hole, and as soon as it was properly in place they used magic to make it stick before they lit it.

“Now, be a good boy and don’t make any noises; the guests doesn’t like it when furniture makes noises.”

Ron couldn’t understand why they warned him about making sounds, not before the wax from the candle dripped down on his balls. The first drop shocked him, luckily dinner hadn’t started so nobody heard his gasp. After the first drop he knew what to expect, and even if it stung, he was able to stay quiet.

Things changed as soon as the Death Eaters sat down to eat. What Ron wasn’t told was that while he was furniture and expected to be silent, the dinner guests could comment and touch him. It was really uncomfortable, but Ron was sure what would come later would be worse, and it was.

Ron tried to mentally prepare himself for what would come next, hoping they didn’t damage him too much. “Just wait; your pretty arse is soon ours,” a Death Eater mocked.

Ron closed his eyes and thought about good things, like his friends, family and even the Lestrange brothers and the pleasure they gave him. It helped him relax and ignore the men, until they were done and ready for dessert, which was not ice cream.

“I want this one, always wanted to try a ginger,” a stranger said, slapping Ron’s arse. The slap shocked Ron and he couldn’t hold back a shriek, hoping that they wouldn’t punish him because of that.

“A screamer, guess we’ll have lots of fun with him.” Ron opened his eyes and stared at the man who spoke, realising that he did know him; it was Antonin Dolohov. He also recognized the Death Eater next to him as Thorfinn Rowle, but those two were the only ones he knew.

Pulled off the table, released and with the candle pulled out of his arse, the men lead him over by the wall where a simple mattress lay out on the floor. The most humiliating moment would come soon, just as they told him to get down on all fours while they discussed who got the first go.

Right before he lowered his head Ron counted five Death Eaters, two of them which he knew of and the rest complete strangers.

“Since I’m the highest rank in this group I want to take his arse first.” Ron wasn’t completely sure who spoke, but because he knew both Dolohov and Rowle were infamous, it had to be one of them.

“Then I want his mouth,” a second and darker voice said.

Ron barely had the chance to prepare himself before he felt something long and slick between his cheeks, teasing his entrance before pushing in without using lube. Ron was unable to hold back a scream, and he barely managed to hold up his own body.

“Want lube?” the man behind Ron asked. Ron nodded while trying to ignore the burning pain. “Beg.”

Begging wasn’t something new for Ron, and even if he was humiliated, and didn’t know either one of those men, he would much rather beg than being tortured. “Please, I beg you, please use lube.” There was laughter around him, but no lube.

“I’m sure you can beg even nicer,” the man growled, pressing his thumb against Ron’s still dry entrance.

“I’m sorry. Please use lube, I don’t want to hurt. I want to feel all of your Death Eater cocks inside me, I want to feel you come.” There was no laughter that time; instead he heard the men groan.

“Shit, he’s really good,” someone else said.

“Since you’re such a good whore, I don’t see any harm.” A familiar spell passed through his body, cleaning him before he used a lube spell. “Brace yourself,” the man said next, spreading Ron’s cheeks.

Ron almost feared he was bigger than the Lestrange brothers, but while he might be almost similar to Rabastan, he was not as big as Rodolphus. The man fucked him a few seconds before a cock slapped Ron’s face, which he quickly swallowed.

That was the beginning of a long night where he was fucked from both sides, where the men constantly reminded him of his pathetic position every other minute, telling him that he’d spend the rest of his life being a Death Eater fuck toy, and that once they were done, someone else would rape him.

He tried to ignore their words, and most times he succeeded, but every word stung, and no matter how much he enjoyed fucking, he hoped he’d never meet the men again.

“Listen to what happens to bad boys,” one Death Eater whispered into Ron’s ear. Until then he was far too occupied thinking about himself to pay attention to others, and in one way he wished he hadn’t listened to the room because there was one man somewhere that screamed in pain. A cold shiver crossed through his body, and while he wanted to try and stop the torture that happened to someone else, he was too broken to tell them anything; he was a coward.

Ron continued to obey the Death Eaters who played with him, sucking their cocks, riding them, letting them fuck him until he couldn’t hold his body up, humiliating him until he almost cried. It was the only way out of the party, he knew it, and he was determined to get out with as few scars as possible. The worst part was that he was hard the entire time, even when they hurt him.

Slowly, the time ran out, and they were all told that they had one hour left before the slaves had to be taken home. Ron didn’t understand the curfew problem, since he believed the dinner party might go on all night, but he wasn’t going to complain.

“Did you hear that, an hour left? Let’s give him a farewell now and then have him clean us.” Every man agreed. “Sit up and open your mouth,” Dolohov ordered. Ron knew at once what they planned to do, but he didn’t object.

Doing as told, he stared at the men a few seconds before closing his eyes, mouth still open, hands resting in his lap, and the men groaning around him.

Almost simultaneously the men came, their warm come hitting Ron everywhere, his chest, face, hair and mouth. No matter how much he wanted to, Ron didn’t turn away. Luckily, it didn’t take them much time to come, and as soon as they were done he was allowed to close his mouth, but only if he swallowed the come and licked up the rest. Because he didn’t really have a choice, Ron swallowed the pool of come in his mouth, before licking everything else he could lick.

“Now it’s time you take care of us; lick us clean,” one of the unknown Death Eaters said, waving his cock in front of Ron who didn’t think before licking the cock. When he was done, the next man moved in front of Ron, cock waiting to be cleaned. Ron licked it without thinking, flinching slightly when he realised that the man did not care for personal hygiene as much as the others, or the Lestrange’s. Ron was of course not stupid enough to comment, so he took a large breath and cleaned him as best as he could, celebrating when the Death Eater thought he’d done a good job and moved over.

Once every man was clean, two Death Eaters decided that they wanted a little more fun before the time ran out. Ron noticed it was the younger wizards who wanted a last go, and was glad the unclean man wasn’t one of them.

“I want his arse again,” one said.

“Fine with me, I want his sweet mouth.” Ron knew at once which position he needed to take and moved so he stood on all fours. They didn’t waste time preparing him, quickly entering and fucking him so fast that he struggled to breathe. Even if it was rougher than before, his cock was still as hard as before.

The one in front of Ron was the first to come, and Ron eagerly swallowed. When he pulled out, the wizard who was still pounding into Ron’s used arse decided to change the position and turn Ron on his back, lifting Ron’s legs across his shoulders and bending down so he could kiss Ron.

Ron never expected someone to kiss him, least of all someone who only wanted to fuck him, but he accepted it and opened his mouth. “I want you to come with me, just use your hand,” the man informed Ron and rose again so he could once again thrust into Ron as brutally as before. Ron moaned and grabbed his own cock, pumping it until he was close to his orgasm.

“I’m close,” Ron said, hoping the man wasn’t far behind.

“Oh, fuck,” the man growled, pounding faster and faster until he came deep inside Ron, sending Ron over as well, coming all over his own chest.

“Fuck, that was-” the man never finished his sentence, instead he licked one of the drops of come off of Ron’s chest while moaning almost like it tasted great. That image was extremely hot and made Ron groan, wanting to see it again.

It looked like he was about to do it again when a voice called through the room, informing them that they had five more minutes. “I better dress myself,” the man above Ron said, pulling out and reaching for his clothes. Ron wasn’t told he could dress himself so he sat on the mattress with his hands in front of his limp cock.

The man who informed them of the time started speaking again, telling them what an honor it was that they all showed up, and hoped they had a great time. The room was filled with laughter and clapping. Then the man said something that caught Ron’s attention.

“I’m sure many of you have heard the news about the werewolf pack and their newest prize, that blood traitor who was scared many years ago by Greyback. I’m happy to announce that he’s now a full werewolf, and you can get a look at him tonight.” The large doors behind him opened as people moved closer. Ron stood and moved so he would get a glimpse of the main attraction, fearing what he would see.

Two large Death Eaters walked into the room with someone bent down between them, someone with red hair just like Ron and scars across his face.

“Bill!” Ron yelled and tried to push his way through the groups of Death Eaters. Nobody tried to stop Ron, instead they moved to the side and let him hug his brother.

“Do you know this man?” Rodolphus asked Ron.

Without thinking Ron told him the truth, that the man was his brother.

“Interesting,” Rodolphus said before he ordered two Death Eaters to split them up.

“Ron?” Bill asked, his voice hoarse. Two Death Eaters grabbed Ron’s arms and pulled him away. Ron tried his hardest to fight them but they were too strong. “What’s happened to you?” Bill asked once he saw the state of Ron. “What have they done to you?”

Ron wanted to say that it didn’t matter what they did to him, especially since they’d turned Bill into a full werewolf, but as soon as Rodolphus told him to be quiet he closed his mouth and obeyed.

“Good boy,” Rodolphus said and patted Ron’s head. “So this is your brother?”

“Don’t touch him!” Bill screamed in that moment, unsuccessfully trying to escape the magical bonds to save Ron.

“Isn’t that adorable, trying to save your brother,” Rodolphus said at Bill, who stopped fighting a few seconds.

"Take your hands off him you filthy Death Eater!" Bill continued. Ron stared at his brother, unable to help feeling disgusted by himself and how fast he submitted. 

“Filthy? I think you have this all wrong; your brother here is the one who’s filthy, he’s the one who loves fucking Death Eaters.” Ron looked away as soon as Bill’s eyes met his, humiliated. “He’s the one who loves to suck Death Eater cock, isn’t that right, Ron?”

He didn’t want to answer, but when Rodolphus threatened to torture Bill he didn’t see any way out of it and admitted that he liked it. Tears formed beneath his eyelids when he imagined the disgust in his brother’s face, probably thinking he was pathetic.

“Ron, don’t worry, I’ll save you from them,” Bill said in a comforting tone which he often used when Ron was young and had nightmares. Ron opened his eyes and stared at his oldest brother, the tears running down his face.

“Adorable.” Rodolphus said and told the men to take Ron out into the hallway and dress him.

“RON!” Bill yelled, trying even harder than before to free himself. Before the doors closed Ron saw Bill fall over when a curse was cast on him, screaming from the pain.

“BILL!” Ron screamed back, right before the doors closed.

Before Ron was able to plot his escape from the Death Eaters, they used magic to hold him there, then quickly dressing him before Rabastan came, taking Ron back to his home.

“I know what I want,” Ron said just before Rabastan closed the bedroom door, most likely planning to return to the dinner party where his brother was being tortured.

“And what is your wish?” Rabastan amusingly asked.

“I want my brother to be freed,” Ron said knowing it wouldn’t happen but hoping they could come to some sort of agreement.

Rabastan didn’t answer, instead he smiled and locked the door. When the shock of finding his brother passed, Ron felt his heart break and tears run down his face. Unable to do anything, he threw himself down on the bed and cried until exhaustion took over and he was pulled away from the world that was once again unbearable.


	8. Chapter 8

Ron was alone the rest of that night, as well as the next morning. Food was brought for him by the house elf, food which didn’t tempt Ron at all, not when he knew his brother was captured somewhere, and most likely tortured.

It was dark again before they returned, but Ron didn’t know how late it was since he had no clock, and it was winter and dark most of the day. The door opened and Rabastan entered. Ron stared at him, unsure of what to say, and not wanting to say something in case Rabastan thought he was nagging, which was punishable with spanking.

“You made quite a fuss at the party,” he slowly said. Ron didn’t take his eyes off him, hoping he’d tell Ron something. “And if you weren’t such an obedient slut, you would have been punished like some of the other slaves.” A chilling feeling passed through Ron when he remembered the other unfortunate souls as they were tortured.

“I’m sorry,” Ron said, lowering his head to show his submission.

“Just be glad that complete strangers were willing to stand up for you, apparently the men that had the chance of fucking you thought you didn’t deserve punishment.” That surprised Ron, but he was glad they decided to speak on his behalf.

“What happens now?” Ron asked, crossing his fingers that Rabastan might mention Bill.

“You’re off, so there will be no public flogging. That doesn’t mean I and Rodolphus won’t punish you.” Ron was sure they would find reasons to punish him either way, so he didn’t scare Ron.

Rabastan walked over to the chair in the corner and sat down, staring at Ron through his dark eyes that once sent a chill down Ron’s back.

They sat in complete silence a few seconds before Ron couldn’t take it any longer, and he did one thing he knew could get him in trouble. “What happened with my brother?”

A grin spread across Rabastan’s face, making him look evil. “Yes, your older brother. I understand how it is to worry about your older brother, I have one as well.” Ron knew that, but he sort of doubted Rabastan cared about Rodolphus as much as Ron cared about Bill, or any other of his siblings, even Percy.

“We didn’t have any real plans for the werewolf, until we realised the connection between you two. It wasn’t difficult to decide what to do with him, and you.” Rabastan rose from the chair and slowly walked over to Ron, who wondered if he would share any more information about his brother.

“You won’t see him yet; he has his own training to go through, and he better make it if he wants to see you again.” Slowly Rabastan opened the buttons on his shirt, revealing his pale skin.

“Do you know how long it will take?” Ron asked, reaching for the buttons to help Rabastan. Luckily Rabastan didn’t know that Ron only helped him to take the attention away from him, so Rabastan wouldn’t realise Ron was in fact questioning him.

“We hope two weeks will be enough; it’s not like we have all the time in the world.” A tiny smile spread across Ron’s face when his plan worked. If there was one thing Ron had learned over the months with the Lestrange brothers, it was how to make them do what he wanted.

“Want me to suck your cock tonight?” Ron asked, preparing Rabastan on his other question.

“Yes please,” Rabastan growled, grabbing Ron’s hair, forcing Ron to look directly up at him . “You have no idea how jealous I was when I saw those men fucking you, the slave I was given wasn’t nearly as good as you.”

“Thank you,” Ron replied, somehow proud of himself. “I just wonder, have you captured anyone else who are red haired?”

The shirt was done and Ron moved down to the trousers, making sure to make it seem like he was concentrating on Rabastan’s growing cock.

“Not that I know of.” Ron wanted to continue asking, but Rabastan’s answer was enough for then. Pushing down his trousers, Ron grabbed Rabastan’s cock and swallowed it, making sure to make him forget about the questions.

*

Ron knew that he would see Bill; he didn’t know when, but according to Rabastan it wouldn’t be long. Unfortunately time felt ten times slower when he waited, so when Rabastan informed him that he’d see Bill two days later, it already felt as if he’d been waiting several months.

The two next days felt even longer since all Ron did was either read, wait, or fuck. The same day Ron would see Bill, Rabastan made sure Ron was clean, both on the outside and on the inside. Rabastan also made sure that Ron was properly prepared and stretched.

Dressed in a simple robe, he was then taken down to the living area, where several Death Eaters were waiting, as well as Bill.

Ron’s face lit up when he saw his older brother, and he wanted to run over to his side, but because he feared it would earn him a punishment, he waited patiently. Ron wasn’t able to read Bill’s face that well, but he knew his brother didn’t like the situation he was put in.

“We’ve warned your brother that if he tries anything, we’ll punish you. While I know you’re a good slave, I will tell you the same thing. If you disobey, we’ll make your brother pay, understood?” Ron stared at Rodolphus, nodding. “Good. Prepare the werewolf,” he then told the three Death Eaters that stood around Bill.

Ron watched as they lead Bill to the centre of the room, wrapping big chains around his arms before attaching them to the ceiling. The position reminded Ron about his time in the cold cell, glad that he was taken away from there.

“Those chains are the strongest of their kind, and magically strong so they will hold even a werewolf.”

Ron wondered why they needed strong chains since Bill was still in human form, but then realised something. “Is it the full moon tonight?” he asked before he could stop himself.

Rabastan smiled, which was rarely good news. “So it is.”

Bill was then stripped, and Ron’s robe was taken off. Ron felt uncomfortable where he stood in front of his brother, completely naked. He wondered what would happen, which of the Death Eaters would fuck them.

It wasn’t until Rabastan whispered into Ron’s ear that he realised just what kind of sick and twisted plan they had. “Get down on your knees in front of your brother.”

Ron wanted to protest, but one look at the Lestrange’s, and he knew that he had to do it, unless he wanted Bill to suffer. “But,” he said, looking at his brother.

“Do as you’re ordered, unless you want him to suffer.” Ron really didn’t want Bill to suffer because of him, but sucking him wasn’t that much better.

“Go on,” Rabastan said as he pushed Ron forward until he stood right in front of Bill.

“How are you? Have they treated you well?” Ron knew what to answer, but looking at his brother when he knew what he had to do was one of the hardest things he’d ever had to do, it was even worse than being still during the dinner party all those weeks ago.

“I’m sorry,” Ron said and dropped down to his knees.

Bill must have realised just then what Ron was about to do. “Ron, don’t do it, you don’t have to, let them punish me instead.”

“Isn’t that adorable, older brother trying to save his younger brother. You don’t need to worry about Ron’s purity, he’s been our fuck toy since we first captured him.”

“You bastards, you’ll pay for what you’ve done.”

In that moment Ron’s head was pulled back and a wand pressed against his neck. “One more word out of you, werewolf, and I’ll torture your brother until he pisses himself, understood?” Rodolphus said in a deep voice

“Understood,” Bill growled.

“At least your brother here has learned and knows how to behave, I see you have a lot more to learn.” Bill didn’t reply, but Ron imagined he wasn’t that pleased. “Now, continue with the show.” Rodolphus said and took a step back.

“I’m sorry,” Bill whispered to Ron right before Ron moved forward, grabbing Bills limp cock.

“Don’t be, it’s not the first time I’ve done this,” Ron said. But it was the first time he touched his brother, and no matter how much he tried to think that it was someone else, he was constantly reminded of the connection between him and Bill when Bill spoke, or the Death Eaters commented, or when he saw the pubes that were the same as his own.

Wanting to get it over with, Ron used every skill he had to make Bill hard, before swallowing the cock, using his tongue to tease and play with Bill until his cock was fully hard. Bill was a man, and no matter how hard he tried, as soon as his cock was stimulated, he lost all the control. Ron wasn’t that much better; when he heard Bill moan and groan, the blood in his body travelled down to his own cock.

“Make sure he doesn’t come; we have a long night ahead of us,” Rabastan warned. Ron was far too occupied sucking Bill to reply.

“Fuck, Ron,” Bill moaned, occasionally trying to pull away, before Ron sucked harder and Bill pushed his cock back into Ron’s mouth, deeper. Once in awhile when Ron dared to look up at his older brother, and Bill was looking down, and their eyes met, Ron’s body acted in a strange way.

When Bill lost it and started fucking Ron’s mouth, Ron knew he’d proved to the Death Eaters just how good he was. “Ah, fuck,” Bill continued to mumble, his body starting to shake. Knowing he had to stop him before he came, Ron pulled away and grabbed the base of Bill’s cock, pressing hard enough to keep him from spilling anything.

As he stared at Bill’s body, torn between hating himself for his feelings and admiring his brother’s perfect body, he noticed a little precome that poured out of Bill’s cock, and before he could think, he licked it like he would have done with Rabastan or Rodolphus.

“Look at them, both hard, probably wanting more,” one of the Death Eaters said.

“It’s soon time,” he heard Rabastan say behind him. Knowing what would happen that night, Ron sort of figured out what they planned to do, but he was wrong. He thought they wanted him to suck Bill after he’d changed into a werewolf, but they wanted something entirely different.

“Get up,” Rodolphus told Ron before he waved at two Death Eaters, who instantly grabbed a large leather furniture and moved it in front of Bill. Ron stared at the strange thing, not sure what it was, not until he was asked to bend over. Not wanting to challenge Rodolphus, he did as ordered, embarrassed when he imagined the sight Bill had.

“Do you like that?” Rodolphus asked Bill, who growled in reply. “What about you, Ron, do you like the thought of being fucked by your brother?”

Ron was too embarrassed to reply, and not only because of the position he was put in, but because he did find the idea of having Bill inside him turned him on.

Rabastan pressed a finger against his prepared hole, easily slipping in, forcing a moan out of Ron. He hated knowing that his brother saw him like that, submitting to the Death Eaters, enjoying their touch, and wanting to fuck them. Ron pushed back on the finger, trying to forget that his brother could see everything.

When the second finger joined the first, Ron forgot about everyone else in the room and replied to every movement of the fingers. Rabastan made him forget about everything, and he made him remember. “Your brother enjoys the view,” he whispered into Ron’s ear, who snapped out of his sexual trance.

“Ok, move them closer together, won’t be long now.”

“No,” Ron shrieked when he realised that their plans involved Ron, and a transformed Bill. “He’ll kill me.”

“Don’t worry, he will do no such thing. We’ll make sure you’re protected from his teeth and claws; don’t want two werewolves in one family now, do we?” Ron didn’t know if he should trust that they were able to control Bill while he was transformed, but because he doubted they wanted to lose their sex toy, he was confident they wanted to keep him safe.

“Ron, I’m so sorry,” Bill said behind him.

Ron was about to reply when Rabastan answered instead. “Don’t worry, he doesn’t mind being fucked, and I’m sure he’ll enjoy his brother’s cock as much as a Death Eater cock, maybe even more, knowing just how naughty he is.”

Ron knew better than to answer, and not only because he feared punishment, but because they were right. Maybe he’s always been naughty, or maybe he changed after they captured him.

When he felt his brother’s hard cock against his hole, Ron’s whole body warmed, and he knew he was as twisted as the Death Eaters when he wanted to feel Bill’s cock inside him. It was wrong, but he’d done so much wrong over the few months that he didn’t remember how it was to be a virgin.

“Push back, let your brother know just how much you want his cock.” Ron wasn’t able to stop himself from obeying, moving his arse backwards until Bill’s cock entered him, filling him. Moaning, he started to move forwards and backwards, fucking Bill’s cock.

In the beginning Bill tried to pull away, but he wasn’t strong enough and eventually gave in, meeting Ron as he pushed back, fucking his little brother's arse until both were moaning.

Ron heard several other moans from their sides and realised the Death Eaters were masturbating as they watched them fuck.

Ron wasn’t that far away from his orgasm when the change started to happen. Bill screamed, his body shaking behind Ron, scaring him. Ron tried to pull out, but Rabastan held him in place.

“Maybe you want to watch,” Rabastan whispered, and with the help of two other Death Eaters, they turned Ron around so he could see Bill’s change.

It was horrifying seeing his brother in that much pain, and being close to him made it even harder to watch. Bill's body wasn’t the only thing that changed, his cock, which was still fully hard and inside Ron changed as well. Ron couldn’t explain what happened, but it felt as if the base grew until it was twice its size.

When the transformation was over and Ron stared at his fully changed brother, who was taller, harrier and looked a thousand times more dangerous, Ron wanted to pull away, fearing Bill’s teeth. That was when the Death Eaters cast several spells on Bill, the blue magical strings wrapping around Bill’s mouth, making Ron feel less worried about his brother killing him.

Bill seemed to want to fight the magic and the chains, but as he continued to move, and his cock stirred inside Ron, Bill stopped. Ron stared at his brother, not knowing what to expect next. When Ron felt Bill’s changed cock move inside him, rubbing against Ron’s most sensitive spot, he couldn’t help moaning loudly, and it caught Bill’s attention.

An animalistic growl escaped Bill’s throat right before he moved slightly, making it easier for him to move. Ron knew that whatever happened next, Bill wouldn’t be taking it slow and easy, so he grabbed the edges of the leather object beneath his back and held on.

He was right; as soon as Bill found a position he was comfortable with, his animalistic lust took over and he started pounding into Ron like the wild beast he was. It was strange being fucked by Bill’s cock once it had transformed, the new strange form filled Ron in a completely different way than he was used to, and it held Ron in place as Bill moved faster and harder than he did in his human form.

Ron cried in pleasure as his brother fucked him, his cock hardening even more until Ron reached his edge and came all over himself.

Normally once he’d come, Ron would try to finish off his partner, but he didn’t know how he could do so with Bill, who Ron knew wasn’t himself any longer. It didn’t seem as if Bill planned to stop any time soon, moving just as fast as in the beginning, his growls turning slightly deeper every other second.

Ron feared his arse would end up being sore in the end, but then something he hadn’t expected happened, his cock grew once more, slowly filling up until it was almost as hard as before. Ron gasped for air as his arse was constantly stimulated by Bill’s cock, until his skin pricked and his mind felt lighter than before. The whole situation was wrong, but Ron loved it, and wanted more.

Lost in the passion, Ron concentrated about Bill’s cock in his arse, trying to imagine what it looked like, and how it looked like when it came. Ron moaned as he held his legs open, wanting to feel Bill deeper if it was even possible, wanting to feel his brother’s sperm as he came inside him.

Ron lost track of the time as Bill continued to fuck him, he didn’t know if ten minutes had passed, or thirty, all he did know was that he loved every second of it.

In the end Ron lay there, barely able to make a sound as his brother continued in the same speed as before, his cock still as hard as before. Ron almost feared that if he didn’t come soon he’d either pass out from the constant sensual pleasure, or his balls would explode.

Bill’s growls turned louder, his movements wilder, and before Ron knew it, Bill came deep inside Ron. Feeling the cock pulse as it came, filling him with more come than Ron had ever had inside him, Ron felt his own balls squeeze together before his cock stirred, and he came all over himself.

On his back, covered in his own come, mouth open and eyes almost closed, Ron stared up at his brother. He wondered if Bill knew what he was doing, or if he would remember it when he woke up. He wished Bill would remember, because it was the best sex Ron had experienced.

It took a while before Ron was able to pull the cock out of him, but once it was out, Ron could get a good look at it and what he saw was amazing. While the overall look was similar to a human cock, the base was much bigger than a human’s, and looked like it was blown up. There were also several lines around the cock that a human didn’t have, and the tip was more like an arrow than the round cap normal cocks had.

Ron continued to stare at the dark brown cock, wondering how it was to have it in his mouth. Ron wished someone told him to do it because it would be easier to use that as an excuse, but those who were not exhausted from their own orgasm were still masturbating.

Deciding to do what he wanted, Ron sat down on his knees in front of Bill and grabbed the different cock. As he sat there he could feel Bill’s sperm slowly run down Ron’s thighs. Strange noises escaped Bill’s throat while Ron played with his cock and balls. Come still poured out of the head, which Ron eagerly licked, before he swallowed the cock.

The cock felt strange in Ron’s mouth, and he realised he had to suck it in a different way if he wanted to suck as much as he did with an ordinary cock. When the Death Eaters saw what he was doing, none of them were able to stay quiet, not even the ones who were exhausted. Ron wasn’t able to make Bill come again, not that it was his goal, but he did manage to make Bill react.

When he stopped, and the others were all done, they decided that both slaves needed to be fucked. Ron wasn’t afraid of what they would do to him, but he did worry about his brother, especially because Ron didn’t know if Bill knew what was happening.

Werewolf Bill wasn’t happy when they lifted his tail and started preparing him, and he was especially not happy when they started fucking him. The Death Eater who wanted to take Ron barely got any reaction from him as Ron kept looking at Bill, almost worried the he could escape the bonds and kill them all.

It never happened; both the chains and magic was strong enough to hold Bill, who never stopped fighting. The Death Eaters continued to play with the two brothers, fucking them until they had to take a break, finding toys they could use in both Ron and Bill.

When the night was over, and moon disappeared, Bill turned back to his old self. Ron stared at his brother, his wrists bleeding from the chains. Ron felt sorry for his brother, who looked to be in a lot more pain than Ron was.

“I’m sorry, Ron,” Bill said, his voice hoarse from the night. Ron wanted to tell him it wasn’t that bad, that it was actually the best sex he’d had, but feared what his brother might think of him.

Ron was about to tell Bill it wasn’t his fault when Rabastan grabbed Ron and pulled him out of the room. Ron could hear Bill’s voice call after him all the way up the stairs, only when the door to the bedroom closed were the sounds gone. Ron wanted to ask Rabastan if he could see his brother again, but Rabastan did not look to be in a mood to be questioned.

“Will I ever see him again?” Ron asked, fearing for his brother’s life.

“Yes, both I and Rodolphus have something special planned for you two.” Ron didn’t know what to make out of what Rabastan said, and he decided to stay quiet.

Because they hadn’t slept all night, both Ron and Rabastan were tired, and when Rabastan wanted to sleep, Ron didn’t protest.

Ron continued to think about his brother until he was swallowed by exhaustion and he fell asleep in Rabastan’s arms.


	9. Chapter 9

When Ron woke up the next morning, he was all alone. The first thing he tried to do was to leave the bedroom, but the door was locked. Ron figured the only reason why Rabastan would lock the door was because Bill might still be in the house.

He wanted to break down the door, but that would certainly mean he’d be punished, and if they really wanted to be mean, they’d make sure Ron would never see his brother again.

Not wanting to be punished, Ron sat down in the chair and read a book until breakfast was served. When the food was consumed, he returned to the book, barely able to understand the words as he couldn’t stop thinking about his brother.

When Rabastan returned, Ron jumped up like an obedient puppy that expected some sort of treat. “Eager, are you?” Rabastan laughed.

“I just-” Ron started before he was interrupted by Rabastan.

“calm down, I know what you wanted. Your brother isn’t hurt; he’s been recovering from the transformation, we even allowed the house elf to tend to him.”

“Thank you,” Ron said, realising how stupid it sounded to thank them for helping his brother when they were a part of the reason Bill was a full werewolf.

“And because of your excellent behaviour, we decided to give you two a treat once he’s fully recovered, in a day or two.”

“What kind of treat?” Ron curiously asked. They often gave him treats, but most times they were sexual and more of a treat to them than Ron.

“We thought that since you enjoyed your brother that much yesterday, that maybe you wanted to enjoy him some more.” Ron couldn’t help blushing when he thought about the previous night, Bill tied up, turned, fucking Ron like a wild animal. “Come, I want to to fuck you before anyone else gets the chance to do it.”

Ron didn’t protest as Rabastan pulled him over to the bed; all he could think about was his brother, and how wrong it was that he was turned on by the thought of being fucked by him again.

*

Ron couldn’t wait to see Bill again, something both Rabastan and Rodolphus noticed, and often commented on. Ron chose not to pay any attention to them mocking him and thought about Bill instead, hoping he wasn’t hurt.

Two days after the full moon, Ron was finally allowed to see his brother. Rabastan told him to make sure he was clean that night, and Ron knew that the occasion was special.

When the night was upon them, and Ron clean, Rabastan told him to get on the bed and wait. Ron did as told, wondering what they planned to do.

About five minutes later, the door opened, and Rodolphus pushed Bill into the room. Ron’s heart jumped when he saw his brother.

“Ron,” Bill said, running the short distance between the door and the bed, wrapping his arms around Ron. “Are you hurt?” Bill asked.

“No,” Ron said, feeling horrible that the only reason he was in such good health was because he’d submitted to the Lestranges.

“I promise you, once we get out of this mess you never have to do anything you don’t want to.” Ron looked away, not wanting his brother to see just how embarrassed he was.

Ron wondered when he became as twisted as the Lestrange brothers, and if it was ever possible to return back to his former self.

“That’s enough small chat; we didn’t bring you together so you can catch up.” Rodolphus said as he sat down on the chair.

“You can’t be serious. He’s my little brother, wasn’t the full moon enough?” Bill snapped, wrapping his arms around Ron like he used to do when Ron was young.

“Rabastan’s my little brother as well, but that didn’t stop us from fucking each other whenever we felt like it. And even if you think it’s disgusting, your little brother wants it.” In that exact moment, Bill turned towards Ron, who wished he’d died during his first week.

Bill didn’t say a word, but his silence was more than enough for Ron. “I’m sorry,” Ron whispered, not sure if he wanted Bill to hear it or not.

“We thought that if you both behave, we’d let you sleep together tonight.” Rabastan said with a smile. Ron looked up, wondering if they were telling the truth or simply lying to get what they wanted. Either way, Ron wanted his brother.

“You’ve tortured him far too much; why don’t you let him be and torture me instead.”

“Tsk tsk, foolish boy. We punish whenever it’s needed; it’s the sex we want, so unless you obey, we’ll punish your brother.” Bill looked torn between doing the right thing and keeping his brother safe, which meant they had to fuck. Ron was still too embarrassed to let Bill know that he wanted it, so he said nothing.

“Ron, why don’t you tell your brother just how much you want to ride his cock?” Rabastan told Ron.

“I really want it, Bill.” Ron mumbled, his body turning hotter every minute as he knew his brother was staring.

“You’ve brainwashed him into being your little puppet, you sick bastards.”

Just then Rabastan lifted his wand and pointed it at Ron, who Bill instantly tried to hide behind him. Ron was never afraid of being punished, because he never really did anything bad, but being punished because of Bill’s actions could mean that he’d once again feel their rage.

“Bill,” Ron said and put his hand on Bill’s shoulder. Bill turned around, looking slightly nervous. “You don’t need to fight them for me; you won’t win.” Bill was about to reject him when Ron attacked him with his lips, holding Bill close and hoping he’d stop fighting soon.

Bill didn’t respond to his kiss like Ron first responded to the Lestranges, which made him feel like a failure. Hating himself, he pulled away from Bill, moving up to the pillow and wrapping his arms around his legs, hiding his face in shame.

“Ron, I’ll get you out of here, I promise.” Bill then turned towards Rabastan and said quite determined, “If you release my brother I’ll do everything you want.”

“Why don’t you do your brother a favour and fuck him; I’m starting to lose patience and when I get angry I can be worse than Rodolphus.” Ron hadn’t seen Rabastan so angry that he was worse than Rodolphus, but he believed him.

Not wanting Bill to worsen the situation, Ron decided to take charge. Crawling over to Bill, Ron wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck and pulled him into a hug. “Bill, they might have brainwashed me, but I don’t mind it so much, I have a lot of good sex.” Admitting it to his brother was harder than he expected, but it was the only way. “And I know it’s wrong, but the sex we had while you were transformed was the best sex I’ve had so far. I know wanting to fuck your own brother is wrong, but it turns me on so much.”

“Ron,” Bill said. Afraid that Bill would try to convince him that it wasn’t really his thoughts, Ron decided to use a different way to get what he wanted.

“All I could think of these last days was how good it was to suck your cock, and how good it was when you fucked me. I want you again.” He then grabbed Bill’s cock, which wasn’t completely limp, and rubbed it until Bill couldn’t hold back a groan. “I really want you, Bill, I want you to fuck me.” Ron used Bill’s arousal against him and moved down to suck on Bill’s neck while he continued to rub his cock. “Do you like this?” Ron asked, which Bill replied to by groaning.

Pleased that he had such power over Bill as well, Ron straddled Bill’s lap and pushed him down against the bed. Using his own hard cock, he rubbed against Bill’s while he continued to take care of Bill’s neck, his lips and his clothes. Eventually Bill’s chest was revealed, and Ron could take in Bill’s amazing body. “You’re so beautiful,” Ron said before he reached for Bill’s trousers.

“This is so wrong,” Bill moaned, barely able to open his eyes.

“It is, but that makes it so much hotter.” Bill moaned in reply, grinding his cock against Ron’s.

Smiling, Ron reached for Bill’s hard prick, pulling it out before he swallowed it, and made sure that Bill would forget everything about them being brothers. Ron didn’t want to forget; it was actually one of the things that turned him on so much. Ron heard noises behind them, and realised that both Rabastan and Rodolphus were occupied with each other.

He realised that Bill was not like others, who knew what they should do next, who knew that Ron had to be prepared before they could proceed. “Bill,” Ron whispered.

“Yes,” Bill replied, grabbing Ron’s hair as he continued to suck.

Taking a short break, Ron stared at his brother, who seemed to be lost. “I really want to fuck you, but could you prepare me first, so it won’t hurt?” Ron could have done it himself, but he loved it more when his partners did it.

“I don’t know how to do it,” Bill replied.

Glad that Bill wasn’t against it, Ron reached for his private bottle of lube, which he could use if he was alone and bored when the Lestranges were out. “Make sure your fingers are properly lubed, and then insert one finger into me. You fuck me with that finger until I’m stretched and lubed.”

Bill looked nervous, but he didn’t protest, and after Ron made sure two of his fingers were covered in lube, he positioned himself so Bill could play with his arse while he continued to suck Bill.

The first time he felt Bill’s fingers by his entrance, slowly pushing against his warm hole, Ron almost lost it. “Fuck, Bill,” he gasped.

“I’m sorry, does it hurt?” Bill quickly pulled his fingers away from Ron’s arse.

“No, you barely touched me. It’s just that a touch is almost enough to make me come.” Bill, who was still insecure about what he was doing as well as their position, reached for Ron’s arse again, finding his hole before pushing his finger into Ron. Ron cried out in pleasure, his whole body trembling. He wanted more, and Bill was willing to give it to him, pushing his finger even deeper into Ron.

“Oh Bill, it feels so good,” Ron gasped. His reaction must have increased Bill’s confidence because Bill grabbed Ron and pulled him up so they could kiss. Ron loved Bill’s eagerness once he allowed himself to enjoy him, and hoped that as time passed, Bill wouldn’t hold back.

Wrapping his arms around Ron, Bill was able to enter both his index fingers into Ron’s bottom, stretching him as as the passion between them increased. “I want you, inside me,” Ron groaned as Bill stretched him even further. Bill’s answer was an animalistic growl before he tried to grab his prick and enter Ron’s hole. Sitting up, Ron helped him by parting his cheeks. Slowly, he sat down on Bill’s cock, enjoying it as it slowly entered his arse.

Ron used that opportunity to look behind him, and what he saw almost shocked him. Rabastan was bent across the chair, and Rodolphus sat behind him, licking his arse. Ron moaned at the sight, and wished he could continue to watch, but the sight beneath him was far more interesting.

“This is so wrong,” Bill said, sounding more as if he was trying to convince himself of the fact.

“But it feels so good,” Ron replied, which Bill groaned to.

With Bill’s cock buried deep inside him, Ron positioned himself so it would be easier for him to ride. Slowly, he moved, wanting to savour the feeling as long as possible before his passion took over and he rode Bill until he came.

Bill’s large hands wrapped around Ron’s hips, at first simply holding him, before he couldn’t hold himself and started to guide Ron. He didn’t mind Bill taking the lead, but Ron was still not fully satisfied. He wanted to come without having to masturbate too much.

“Can you tell me something?” Ron asked. Bill opened his eyes and stared at Ron a while before finally answering.

“What?”

“Tell me I’ve been a bad brother,” Ron requested. Bill didn’t refuse to do it, but the riding slowed down, which made Ron fear was the end.

“Really? Won’t that make the situation any worse?”

Ron almost laughed by Bill’s question, but tried instead to hold himself while answering. “I love dirty talk, it will only make it better for me.”

“Are you sure?” Bill looked slightly scared.

“I’m a hundred percent positive.”

It looked like Bill struggled with himself to decide if he should do it or not. Luckily for Ron, he decided to try it. “You’ve been a bad brother,” he said, his voice shaking slightly from the nervousness.

“Oh yes,” Ron replied, closing his eyes so he could enjoy it far more. “Tell me what I deserve,” Ron didn’t know how long it would take before Bill decided it was too much and stopped, so Ron decided to push him as far as he was able to.

“You deserve a spanking, for being such a bad brother.” A fuzzy feeling passed through Ron’s body, making him moan as he continued to ride Bill.

“Oh, more, fuck, tell me more.” Ron’s fingers curled themselves around Bill’s arms, using it as extra power to ride harder.

“Shit, Ron, this is...” Ron didn’t need to know the ending in order to know what his brother was thinking; he felt the exact same thing. “Ah, bad brother, fuck, you need to be punished, and you better not tell mom and dad, ah, Ron.”

Ron’s head was already filled with cotton, and while he heard Bill’s words, the only reply he could give was a deep growling, or cries as he came closer to his orgasm. “Bill, I love you so much,” Ron said before he was blinded by his intense orgasm.

He screamed, his cock stirring as come pumped out of it, landing on Bill’s sweaty body. A few seconds after his orgasm, Bill came as well, deep inside Ron who was so numb from coming. Ron loved the role play which wasn’t really play since he really was fucking his brother, but reminders didn’t hurt.

Exhausted, Ron let himself fall down next to Bill, his hand resting on his brother’s chest. From the other side of the room, Ron heard Rabastan and Rodolphus, groan deeply in passion while fucking each other, Rodolphus taking Rabastan’s arse with his large cock.

When Ron lifted his head to see, he felt his cock stir, he’d just come, but seeing together made Ron realise just how close they were, and he wondered if he and Bill would be that close.

“They clearly lost interest in us,” Bill said. Ron turned around and stared at his brother, who was staring at the Lestranges.

That was when he realised his hand was resting on top of something sticky, his own come. Having become the perverted person he was, he instantly stuck out his tongue and started licking Bill’s chest. “Ron, you don’t have to do that; they’re not watching.” Ron heard the struggles in Bill’s voice, probably loving the sight but knowing it was still wrong.

“But I want to,” Ron pouted before returning to Bill’s well formed chest, making sure to do more than lick.

He was pleased when he’d gotten all of it, but because he wasn’t satisfied yet, he grabbed the base of Bill’s cock and swallowed it, using every trick he knew to make Bill hard again.

“Fuck, Ron, this is so wrong,” Bill said, his hand fisted into Ron’s hair, guiding Ron until he moved just like Bill wanted. Using the spit that ran down the base of Bill’s prick, Ron moved his hand between Bill’s arse cheeks, finding his entrance and slowly teasing it. Because Bill hadn’t protested, Ron took a chance and pushed his finger inside Bill.

Bill’s arse clenched around the finger, before slowly relaxing. Only then did Ron move deeper, hoping Bill’s spot was in the same place as his own.

He knew the exact moment he found Bill’s prostate; his whole body tensed and Bill groaned deeply, pushing his cock deeper down Ron’s mouth and clenching his arse. “Ron, fuck, ah...” Ron loved hearing his brother trying to speak, but he loved it even more when his brother wasn’t able to make a single sound.

It took a few minutes longer, but Ron succeeded in making Bill come. His whole body trembled as Bill came inside Ron’s mouth, which Ron swallowed like the good boy he was. Pulling away from Bill, Ron realised Rodolphus was still not done, but they were, and Bill had even come twice.

“That was incredible,” Bill groaned, wrapping his arms around Ron when he lay down next to Bill.

“It was,” Ron replied, loving the cuddling.

“I’m so tired,” Bill said a few seconds later.

“Sleep.”

“I can’t, I must protect you from them.” Ron thought it was adorable that Bill wanted to save him, but the one who needed saving was Bill. He thought of replying, but noticed that Bill’s eyes were closed.

Wrapped up in Bill’s arms, Ron wasn’t able to get up without his brother waking up. At least he could watch the Lestranges as they continued to fuck each other, before both came and collapsed.

Only when they were done, did they realise that Bill was sleeping. “How was it?” Rabastan asked, smiling.

“Amazing,” Ron replied, knowing he had a goofy smile.

“Good, because I imagine we want to do this more often. Why don’t you sleep now; you deserve it, especially after the show you put on.” Ron wanted to say the same, but decided to simply close his eyes and enjoy the warmth of his brother’s body pressed against his own.

*

When Ron woke the next day, he felt something poke his back. It didn’t take long before he realised that it was Bill’s morning wood, and knowing that, his own cock hardened.

If it was Rabastan Ron would have tried to slowly wake him by rubbing his back against the prick until Rabastan woke up, but with Bill, Ron decided to do something different.

Slowly he slipped out of Bill’s arms and removed the duvet, exposing Bill’s hard cock. Without wasting more time, he bent down and swallowed Bill’s cock. He felt it grow in his mouth as Bill was still gone. It took a few minutes for Bill’s body to react, but slowly it started to wake up. Bill groaned, his hips moving like they wanted to fuck Ron’s mouth, something he didn’t mind at all.

Ron wasn’t sure when Bill was fully aware of the situation, but once he knew what was happening, Bill was struggling between doing the right thing and allowing Ron to continue. “You don’t have to do this; they’re not here,” he said right before groaning deeply.

“But I want to.” Even if he wanted, Ron stopped sucking; instead he straddled Bill, their cock’s laying between them, rubbing against each others. “I really want it, to feel you inside me again.” Bill wasn’t immune to Ron and a deep moan filled the room while Bill dug his fingers into Ron’s hips.

Grabbing Bill’s cock, Ron positioned himself on top of it, slowly sitting down. Because he wasn’t prepared, he hoped his spit was more than enough and that his arse still had lube from the previous night. Without too many complications, the cock disappeared inside Ron, and the little stinging that occurred quickly disappeared as the whole cock entered him. As soon as he moved, he completely forgot about the discomfort.

“Oh Bill,” Ron moaned, moving faster when he found a good rhythm.

“Do you want me to say the same as yesterday?” Bill asked, his fingers pulling at Ron’s arse cheeks.

“Fuck yes, that was so hot.” Bill didn’t reply, but his cock pulsed a few times inside Ron, so he knew Bill liked it was well.

“I never imagined I’d be fucking my little brother, or that he’d be such a cock slut.”

Ron moaned as he continued to fuck Bill, his cock pulsing between them. “More Bill, it’s so good, I won’t be able to last long.”

“Fuck, I can’t last long either, Ron, this is just so good.” Ron moaned in agreement. “It’s just so wrong; you’re my little brother.”

“Yes, just imagine what people would say if they found out we were fucking,” Ron gasped, loving the thought but hoping nobody discovered them.

“Ron, fuck,” Bill said. Ron thought he wanted to say more, but Bill grabbed Ron’s waist and threw him down on the bed next to him. For a short second Ron feared he didn’t want to fuck any longer, but then Bill got up and moved between Ron’s legs. One hand on his cock and the other on Ron’s arse, spreading his arse, Bill pushed into Ron without wasting another second.

“Fuck me, Bill, don’t be afraid to release yourself.” Ron barely had time to finish before Bill pressed his lips against Ron’s, kissing him passionately until Ron didn’t have more breath left. Ending the kiss, Bill moved closer to Ron, lifting Ron’s legs above his arms before he started pounding into Ron like his life depended on it. Ron barely had the chance to breathe as his mind disappeared into a land of pleasure.

“Ah, Ron, my fucking little brother, I love your arse, it feels so good.” Ron was pulled towards the edge faster than he thought possible, his balls starting to pull together in the familiar way.

“Oh yes, Bill, use me like the slut I am,” Ron was able to say while Bill violently thrusted into him, stimulating his prostate until Ron’s groans turned into screams of pleasure.

Ron was the first to come, screaming like a maniac as his come sprayed all over his chest and face, and his brother fucked his arse.

Bill wasn’t that far behind. Groaning like an animal, he slammed into Ron a few last times before saying something Ron didn’t catch. Right after he was done, Bill fell down on top of Ron.

Sweaty and exhausted, the two continued to lie like that a while before Bill moved down next to Ron, their arms and legs tangled together.

A little later that day when Rabastan decided to visit the two of them, he found them still in bed, the room smelling of sex. “I see you’ve enjoyed yourself,” he said, Bill instantly hiding his most private parts while Ron continued to like what he was seeing as he was comfortable being naked around Rabastan.

“I thought I’d come home and have a little fun before we head out on a small mission. What do you say to a little double penetration, Ron?”

Ron didn’t speak, but his smile was all Rabastan needed in order to know that his little sex toy loved the idea of being fucked by two cocks again.

After that day, both Rabastan and Rodolphus decided that Ron and Bill could stay in the same room, and they often visited. Bill never stopped planning their escape, but nothing he did ever worked, not that Ron minded it that much, not when he could enjoy his brother another day.


	10. Chapter 10

The day everything changed for Ron, was the day he saw a rainbow on the horizon. It started like any other ordinary day; he woke up and started playing with Bill and Rabastan, ending up sandwiched between them as both fucked him.

Before Rabastan left, he mentioned something about it being a big day, and left without explaining, not that Ron thought he’d want to tell them his plans.

Later that night, while Bill was trying to come up with another escape plan, and Ron tried to think of new positions they could try, the house shook. 

“Is it an earthquake?” Ron asked, worrying that it would continue and the house would fall. 

“No, it was magic,” Bill replied, resting a hand against the wall. “It’s the core that changed.” Ron wanted to ask how he knew that, but then remembered Bill’s occupation as a curse breaker.

“What can cause a core to change?” Ron asked, pretending as if he knew what a magic core in a house was.

“Several reasons. It can change when the owner of a house sells his home, or when the government takes it, or death. There are many more explanations but those are the three big ones.”

“So does that mean he died?”

“I don’t know, but something happened that changed it.”

Ron continued to sit on the bed, not sure what to think. If Rabastan did die, and unless the magic allowed them to leave the house, they would have to wait until the new owners came. Ron was certain that unless Rodolphus was dead as well, he’d get the estate since Ron didn’t think Rabastan had any children.

However, even if the core did change, the food was still sent up to their rooms, meaning the house elves still followed their former orders.

“What if nobody comes?” Ron asked late that night as he lay in Bill’s arms.

“Don’t worry, someone will find us.”

“If he’s dead, and the dark side lost, do you think there will be a chance that the Aurors find us?” Bill had to think longer than usual before answering.

They will want to find every Death Eater, so I imagine they will want to search through their homes.” Ron liked that answer, but that also lead to one problem.

“And if they find us, what do we tell them? They will know that we’ve done things against our wills, but I don’t want them to know everything, especially not about us.” Bill smiled sweetly and pulled Ron into his embrace. Ron wrapped his arms around his older brother, worrying that everyone would think he was pathetic for everything he’d allowed them to do to him.

“Then we won’t tell them about what we’ve done together.” Pleased, Ron moved so he was more comfortable in Bill’s arms. Sitting so close to Bill tempted him, but the insecure situation stopped him from doing anything he really wanted to.

That night they went to bed without seeing anyone, neither one of the Lestrange brothers, or anyone else.

It was early in the morning that things started to happen. Suddenly the house shook again, that time harder than before. Ron and Bill woke up and jumped out of bed, putting on a few clothes.

“What’s happening?” Ron asked. From the first floor they heard shouting, and people running through the house.

“I think it’s the Aurors,” Bill replied, running over to the door and opening it.

“Someone’s upstairs,” they heard a man say from the first floor, before there was more running, that time up the stairs.

“Show yourself, the house is surrounded, you have nowhere to run!” the same man shouted.

Bill jumped out of the room, his arms lifted above his head. “I’m Bill Weasley, son of Arthur Weasley, held captive here with my younger brother Ron Weasley,” he said just before the Aurors reached them. “We’re innocent.”

“Blimey, it’s really him,” someone said.

“We still have to take precautions, Mr Weasley, until it’s confirmed you are who you say you are, I’ll ask you kindly to turn around, and put your arms behind your back.”

“That’s completely fine,” Bill replied and did as they wanted.

“And you said your brother is here with you?”

“Ron,” Bill called. “Do as they tell you, it’s ok; it’s the Aurors.”

Ron never expected to be freed, and so fast, and if he was completely alone he could have done something that made them attack him, but with Bill there, he was calm and followed his instructions. The Aurors tied them up with magic before asking them to follow them, something neither boy refused to do.

They were then brought to the ministry, which looked like a mess, before put in separate rooms where they had to wait until they could be interrogated. Before they left, they gave both food and water so they wouldn’t starve.

Ron felt worse for every second he was in that room, waiting for them to come. At least in the house he had a bathroom, books, and a bed; in that room there was nothing besides a table, two chairs and the food they gave him.

When the door opened, after what felt as several hours, Ron expected two large Aurors entering, planning to scare him into admitting everything that happened to him, but that was not what entered the room, it was his parents. Crying, they wrapped their arms around him, hugging him so hard that he feared he’d suffocate.

“My poor boy, we feared the worst had happened, you have no idea how glad I am to see you,” his mother said, continuing to talk until she was out of breath. Arthur was quieter, but he cried just as much.

Once they were done, Bill was brought into the room, Fleur standing next to him. It didn’t surprise any of them that it ended up in a large group hug with crying, comforting and lots of love.

Both Bill and Ron were allowed to leave that same day. Bill went home with his wife, promising to visit Molly as soon as they were settled, and Ron was taken home. He tried to listen to his mother when she told him about everything that had happened while he was gone, about Hogwarts, and about Harry and Hermione. Ron listened, but all he could think about was how different things would be.

Hermione and Harry had been occupied with other things that day and weren’t informed of Ron’s situation before late that night. Not wasting a second, they Apparated to the Burrow and ran in to find their good friend. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron, and so did Harry, neither one releasing before they were sure it was really him.

Ron was happy to see his friends, and to see them alive and well, but he was still not comfortable in his new situation.

“I’m sorry I left, I tried to return, but I couldn’t find you, and then the Death Eaters found me.” Neither Harry nor Hermione blamed him, they were too happy to see him alive.

*

Slowly, things returned to normal, or as normal as they could be after everything Ron had been through. He had discovered he was held captive almost four months- from the middle of October to the end of February- and even if they were sometimes difficult and horrible months, were some of the most amazing months in his life.

He tried to return to his old life, where eating, Quidditch and being an ordinary teenager was the only things he did, but it was a difficult thing to do, especially when he found himself to be horny all day. Luckily his room was secure enough so he could enjoy the occasional long and slender vegetable up his arse, since he was too afraid to buy a dildo in case someone would find it.

It was difficult to return to the life he once had, and even harder when people treated him as if he was his old self. Ron tried to tell them that he didn’t like the same things any longer, but it was difficult to tell his family and friends the truth, that they didn’t know him.

The worst day was when his mother decided to throw him a birthday party, and invite almost everyone they knew. Ron told her he didn’t want it, only to quickly tell her he didn’t care when it looked like she was about to cry.

That was how he ended up sitting by the corner on a day that normally would have been one of the best days in his life. Every guest had arrived, he’d thanked them for their presents, he blew out the lights, and then sat down, hoping that wishing to be invisible worked just like the Invisibility cloak.

There was no such luck as the guests kept returning, wanting to ask him how it was to be a prisoner, or to hear how happy he was that he was finally free. Ron managed to stay strong, reply and smile to each guest; it wasn’t until Bill came and asked how he was that he lost it and ran out of his own party.

“Fuck,” Ron moaned and hit the door with his fist. He wished he had Harry’s ability to return to his life as if nothing happened; instead he struggled with everything, especially people.

There was a knock on his door. “Ron, can I come in?” Bill asked.

Bill was the only person Ron cared about seeing in that moment; he was the only person knowing what Ron went through, the only one who could relate. Opening the door, he took a step back as Bill walked into the centre of the room, looking worried.

“Is it difficult to be back?” he asked. Ron nodded, mentally cursing everyone who couldn’t see just how hard it was for him.

“I never thought I’d say this but, I miss being their fuck toy.”

“Don’t call yourself that. They called you that to make you feel worthless.”

“I don’t care about what they called me, I just loved being there, being fucked by them whenever they wanted me, doing all those different things, using the dildo whenever I was alone and horny. I know they’ve probably destroyed me, made me gay as well as perverse, but I liked it. My problem is that I can’t show that side of myself without having to go to a therapist because of trauma of being imprisoned.”

“You don’t know that,” Bill said, sounding confident.

“If they discover the truth they will force me to go, and then I’ll be labeled as crazy or something like that.”

“Then don’t tell them.”

Ron smiled, not sure if his brother was joking or not. “I’m not stupid. It just gets harder each day to be around people, who think that talking about being imprisoned will help me. All I want is return to how things were. I didn’t have a life, but I loved being fucked by two cocks, I loved sucking cock, I want your cock.” Unable to control himself, Ron closed the little space between him and his brother and reached for Bill’s trousers.

Bill grabbed Ron’s hands, stopping him before he had the chance to do anything. “You don’t have to do that any longer Ron, and if you find it difficult to live here, then why don’t you move?”

“I can’t move, I don’t think I can even hold a job in the state I’m in. And I don’t have to do this, I know that, but I really want to. Every day I masturbated or fuck my arse with those vegetables, and all I can think of in those moments is you and your cock.” Bill then reacted in the same way as Ron did in the beginning of his training, blushing and struggling to speak.

“Ron,” he said, only to be interrupted by Ron.

“No matter what you say, I’m sure you’ve been thinking about me, maybe even while you fuck Fleur.” Bill didn’t reply, instead he released Ron’s hands.

“Nobody can know about this,” Bill said, determined. Ron smiled, deciding not to mention that he never planned to tell anyone, that if he did, he’d most likely be locked away in St Mungo’s.

“It will be our little secret,” he whispered, finding his wand and placing the strongest silencing as well as locking charm he knew on the room. Bill was still staring at Ron, his cock quickly hardening between his legs, Ron noticed.

He threw away his wand and turned his attention to Bill’s hardening cock, squeezing it in his palm, forcing a deep groan out of Bill.

Ron didn’t give Bill a chance to do anything before pushing him against the bed, smiling when Bill fell backwards on the soft mattress. “Fuck, I want you so badly,” Ron said, crawling on top of Bill and kissing him deeply.

“Ron,” Bill gasped, grabbing Ron’s arms, pulling him into a deeper kiss. Only when Ron started grinding his cock against Bill’s did the kiss end. Ron continued to tease Bill like that until he couldn’t take it any longer. Standing, he grabbed Bill’s trousers as well as his underwear and pulled them off. Seeing Bill’s hard cock as it jumped around whenever his brother moved sent more blood rushing down to his own cock.

Grabbing his own sweater, he pulled it off, throwing it against the wall before reaching for his own trousers. While he undressed himself, Bill took off his own clothes.

When every piece of cloth was off, Ron crawled back on his bed, kissing his way up Bill’s chest until he reached his neck. Bill’s hands travelled across Ron’s naked body, down to his arse. Ron moved slightly around so it would be easier for Bill to prepare him. He handed him the small bottle of lube which Ron made for his personal use.

Bill’s lubed finger easily found Ron’s entrance, and slipped inside without trouble. Ron pushed back against the finger, wanting more than a finger. Bull must have known what he wanted because he pushed a second finger into Ron, fucking Ron until all he could do was moan and push back against the fingers.

“Bill, you’re killing me,” Ron said, his cock rubbing against Bill’s chest, threatening to come all over Bill.

Ron grabbed Bill’s hard cock and pumped it a few times before telling Bill to remove his fingers. Bill obeyed and shifted on the bed so it would be easier for Ron on top. Grabbing Bill’s hard cock, Ron positioned it against his hole, slowly slipping it inside him.

Ron gasped for air when Bill’s cock moved deep inside him, bending in ways that the vegetable didn’t. Slowly he moved, his arse stretched around Bill’s hard cock, Bill’s hands placed firmly on Ron’s hips. Faster and faster Ron moved, gasping when it felt as if the cock went even deeper than before.

His cock bounced between them, leaking while Ron continued to ride Bill, who groaned loudly. “Tell me something,” Ron begged, his fingers curling against Bill’s chest, wanting to run his nails down Bill’s chest, but fearing it would destroy the moment.

“Are you sure you’re not trying to kill me?” Bill asked, laughing slightly before pulling Ron down for a kiss. “I thought everything would return to normal again, but I see now it won’t, it can’t.” Ron sat up and started moving again, moaning while listening to Bill’s voice.

“This is so wrong, fucking my little brother while my pregnant wife is downstairs, thinking I’m here to cheer you up.”

“But you are cheering me up,” Ron gasped, letting his head roll back.

“Normally cheering someone doesn’t mean fucking them, especially not when it’s your own brother,” Bill answered, digging his nails into Ron’s hips while slamming his cock into him. “This is so wrong, everyone we know are downstairs, eating cake, drinking, dancing; and I’m here, fucking you.”

Ron’s body trembled slightly, his cock pulsing as it bounced between them. “I know this is wrong, but it feels so good,” Ron moaned.

“Damn right it feels good,” Bill said, grabbing Ron and pulling him down, kissing him. When the kiss was over, he didn’t release Ron, instead he jumped off the bed, held Ron against him, his cock still buried in Ron, before he pressed Ron against the wall. It took Ron a second to realise just how close they were to the window, and how easy they could be spotted if anyone thought of looking at his window. The curtain helped hide them, but not enough.

“Don’t you want to be fucked here?” Bill asked, his voice mocking Ron. Bill moved closer and kissed Ron’s neck. “Are you afraid they will see us fucking, that they will see just how twisted and dirty we are?”

“I can’t take this much longer, Bill, I need to come.”

“Is that what you want?” Bill asked, continuing to kiss Ron’s neck as he still held him up. “Is that your birthday wish?”

“Ahh, my wish is for you to fuck me like this often, I need it.”

“Mmmm, maybe you’ll get your wish, because I don’t think I can stay away from you.”

Moving slightly so it would be easier for him to support Ron while fucking him, Bill thrusted into Ron, making him gasp for air.

“Maybe they were right, you are a fuck toy.”

“Yes I am,” Ron replied, loving to hear someone call him that again. “Call me a whore,” he asked, wanting to return to his past.

“Fuck, Ron, I won’t be able to hold myself much longer.” Ron’s whole body was pushed against the wall, Bill thrusting into him like an animal in heat, unable to stop. “Just think what people would say if they saw us now.” Bill released Ron and turned him around, bending his upper body until he could enter him from behind. “My baby brother, a slut, both for Death Eaters and for his own brother.”

“Bill, more,” Ron begged, his legs spread as Bill pounded into him from behind, his fingers wrapped around his own cock.

“More? You don’t deserve more, you’ve not earned more from me. Next time you need to earn your orgasm; you only get off easy this time because it’s your birthday. Every day after this will be my birthday.”

“Yes, harder,” Ron screamed, pumping his cock like a maniac while Bill took him from behind. Opening his eyes a moment, Ron saw several guests walk around the still snowy ground, all happy, not knowing what happened in his room. “I can’t hold it any longer,” Ron gasped, struggling to stand as his orgasm took over. “Bill!” he screamed, trying to hold onto something.

“I’m coming as well,” Bill cried right before come pulsed out of his cock.

When the worst had passed, Bill wrapped his arms around Ron’s waist and pulled him over to the bed, his cock still inside Ron’s worn hole. Falling down on the bed, Bill wrapped his legs around Ron’s, nuzzling on his neck.

They stayed like that a long time before Ron asked the question he couldn’t stop thinking about. “Will you really do this again?”

There was a long silence behind him; the only thing Ron heard was Bill’s still exhausted breathing. “We both know that this is wrong, but as you said, multiple times, it’s the thing that makes it hot. I don’t know how often I can sneak away, but I’m certainly going to try.”

“At least nobody will suspect anything since you’re seeing your brother,” Ron said, giggling slightly because of how ridiculous it actually was.

“No, they certainly won’t.” Bill tightened his embrace, making Ron feel protected.

“And, will you use me like the Lestranges did?” Ron would not deny that he liked the thought of Bill taking charge, and the thought of being used again. It might not be the healthy road to take for someone who was used as much as Ron was, but it was a road he enjoyed, a lot.

“I don’t think I have the heart to do as they did, but if there is anything you want, just tell me.” Ron smiled as he closed his eyes, trying to figure out everything he wanted to try out with Bill.

After laying down a few more minutes, Bill decided it was time to return to the party. Ron wanted to protest, but decided to listen to Bill, and not only because he told Ron he had to, but because Bill was there to protect him. 

Nobody knew what had happened between them, and the few that noticed the change in Ron weren’t able to discover why. Ron wanted to tell several to simply leave him alone, but Bill warned him about being rude. Wanting to be a perfect little brother, as well as a slave for his brother, Ron smiled and told a simple lie.

Eventually the guests left, and Ron could once again relax. He didn’t know what would happen next, but as long as Bill was with him, he would be just fine.

It wasn’t until he was in his room that he noticed the strange note in his pocket. Unfolding it, Ron read the slightly messy handwriting. There was no signature, but Ron knew who it was from. _Meet me in my office, seven o'clock on Friday._


End file.
